White Dream
by lizzy74656
Summary: Prophecy: "The Great White will walk through the singing metal. Halting its song before the first flowering can return. He melts away to travel the Hanging Road from whence he came." Who fulfills this and why?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to CBS/Paramount, mores the pity. _

_Thanks to Vulcanprincess for her advice when story first submitted._

**White Dream**.

by Lizzy74656. October 2000.

_Takes place sometime after the episodes Bliss & The Fight. Year is 2375 - Autumn. _

_Episodes alluded to: Paradise Syndrome – TOS & Inner Light – TNG. _

The sun was warm on his lithe body, the sand shifting a little beneath him as he moved, lying full-stretched on the sun-soaked beach; hearing the waves pound the shore in a pulsing rhythm. It was good to be here, he reflected, feeling the peace of the place fill his whole being, renewing his inner spirit. Sighing deeply, eyes half closed against the sun's glare, he dozed, ears alert to the sounds around him.

Childish shrieks of delight reached those alert ears, which at first puzzled him, causing his semi-relaxed face to frown. An adult voice called, then he understood; they were Freya's young charges playing further up the wooded shore.

Suddenly scorched air screamed, shattering the natural silence; the sky darkened and a wind started to blow, cold and forbidding. Shuddering he sat up and gazed up at the new grey leaden sky above the moving sea.

'What had happened?' he wondered, looking for the tranquil blue – he'd always known – to return. But the sky remained leaden, if anything it darkened threateningly. A very human scream sounded startling him, causing his heart to pound. Then there was nothing.

Darkness surrounded him. For a moment he wasn't sure **who** he was, much less where. A voice called a name, his name, he realised, taking in the familiar surroundings of his quarters; stars streaking past the viewports. The female called again, as he shook the last shreds of the dream – if that is what it was – from his tired mind. Sitting up straighter in his chair, he answered her call:

"Chakotay here, Captain."

"You alright?" her tone concerned.

"Yes," pausing thoughtfully. "I must have dozed off," he admitted, not really wanting to discuss the dream with anyone just yet.

"Well, if you're awake enough, you can talk about it over dinner. Or had you forgotten!" sounding amused at his startled exclamation.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right there, Kathryn. Chakotay out." He sat there a moment letting the soft familiar sights and sounds banish the screams from his dream to the back of his mind. Frowning puzzled by the dreams reality; he stood and stretched his strong solid frame, feeling joints softly crack. Sighing deeply, he straightened his uniform and left his quarters for his 'date' – for want of a better word – with Kathryn Janeway.

/\/\

He leaned back into his chair satisfied; the meal had been tasty and the company just fine. They'd not had much time over the last month or two to relax, let alone share it with others. It had been one tense situation after another. He sighed audibly.

"That bad?" she teased softly, handing him a cup of coffee. "The meal," she added, noting his rather puzzled frown.

"No, Kathryn. The meal was just fine as always," he smiled, yet it didn't remain.

"What is it, Chakotay?" gently probing. For a moment she wondered if he'd heard her, as he remained silent just staring into space; then he spoke warily as if testing out what was on his mind. Janeway sat quietly, knowing not to push.

"We've all been under a lot of emotional strain recently." She nodded, looking at him over the rim of her own cup of coffee, the first she'd allowed herself in weeks. "Now that things seem a little more………settled. Maybe we should be looking for a quiet place to take some shore leave. And I wasn't thinking of the holo-decks," taking a quick sip of his coffee, hoping she wouldn't ask any awkward questions. He wasn't sure if he could answer or voice them for himself, let alone Kathryn – his friend.

Janeway silently watched him, taking in his calm face; the tattoo over his left eye wasn't totally smooth tonight, yet she knew he'd open up about things, when he was ready. His idea about shore-leave had merits and said as much, tapping her com-badge.

"Captain to Ops. Any interesting planets within sensor range?" she asked, noting the release of tension in the male's broad shoulders.

"None in normal range, Captain."

"Well start looking for a vacation site. Janeway out." Hearing an 'Aye, Captain', before the link closed. "Anything else?" her tone casual.

"No," his tone equally as casual; eying her over the rim of his raised coffee cup; feeling his shoulders tense up again. Janeway sighed and suggested that he got an early night. Smiling he stood to leave.

"No burning the midnight oil, Commander. That's an order," she said firmly. He acknowledged that and left. She frowned puzzled at the closed doors, sensing something wasn't right with her First Officer. "Janeway to Sickbay." It took awhile before the EMH responded. "I want you to keep a discreet eye on Cmdr. Chakotay."

"Any particular reason, Captain?"

"Nothing that I can put my finger on, at this moment. Yet…," leaving the sentence hanging.

"I understand. He's due a medical check-up in a few days. I can always bring that forward!"

"Please do, Doctor. Keep me informed." The medic acknowledged her request and signed off. Draining her coffee, she contemplated whether to have another or take her own advice and get an early night. Leaving the cluttered table she retired to bed with a cup of herbal tea.

/\/\

The following morning – ship time – one person was rather conspicuous by his absence, yet Janeway said nothing as she strode onto the bridge from her ready-room and took her command chair. Ten minutes later she felt uneasy; it wasn't like him to be late; feeling the emptiness of the seat beside her. About to ask the computer; for his whereabouts; when the turbo-lift doors opened behind her.

Schooling her features, she waited, but no dark-haired male came to take his seat; so the turbo-lift had only deposited others to their duty posts, not him. Sensing the crew's growing unease, she quietly stood, looked to Tuvok; who nodded, as she returned to her ready-room.

Once the door had closed behind her, she asked the computer to locate the erstwhile missing member of her crew.

#Commander Chakotay is in his quarters,#. She was politely told. Anger rising, she called him via the visual com-system. For many minutes there was no reply and then his tired dishevelled face looked out of the view-screen at her. The dark, almost haunted eyes made her bite back her angry retort.

"Commander; report to Sickbay," her tone, calm. "I'll meet you there." He looked hesitant. "As you are, Chakotay," tone quiet and understanding, her anger all but gone. Still looking rather disorientated, he nodded and closed the channel. "Captain to Sickbay. The Commander will be reporting in. I'll be there myself, shortly." The EMH's response was brisk and curt. Re-entering the bridge she enquired about the search for a suitable vacation site.

"Nothing, so far, Captain," Kim informed her, trying to mask his worry. "I could recalibrate the sensors to widen our search. It will probably take us away from out present course though."

"Do it, Mr. Kim. Get Seven to help you." He acknowledged her order and left his post for Astrometrics. "Commander; I'll be with the Doctor," she said. Tuvok said nothing, yet she knew he was puzzled by Chakotay's absence. Her soft smile reassured him as she left.

/\/\

In the flesh, he looked even more haggard than he had over the visual link. The Doctor worked around him as he sat on the edge of the bio-bed, still dressed in his sleepwear. Janeway stood back and waited until the Doctor had finished his scans, before moving closer. The Medic's brow furrowed at the test results, gently urging his male patient to lie down.

"Just relax, Commander. I'll soon be finished," looking worriedly at Janeway as he passed her to fully assess the test results in his lab. The female stood looking down at him as he struggled to open his eyes in response to her calling his name and gave her a hesitant smile.

"Being late for duty; isn't my style," he joked, with a voice that sounded as tired as he appeared to be. She felt herself wince at that, but he didn't see as he'd closed his eyes again with a deep sigh.

"Captain," the Doctor called gently, forcing her to leave the sleeping male's side. "I'm not sure as to the why, he's in the state he is," leading her into the privacy of his office. "He is not just physically tired, but mentally also. I know he's been over doing things of late, yet nothing to account for his current condition," worry creasing his brow.

"What do you intend to do?"

"The only thing I can do, for now. Just monitor his condition, until I find a cause." The silence lengthened between them each lost in thought. Janeway spoke, tone decisive:

"Do what you can, Doctor. Will you require Mr. Paris' assistance?"

"Not at present, Captain. Thank you." She patted his shoulder, before leaving his office and exits the area, giving the now sleeping male a quick glance as she walked through the opening main doors. The Doctor stood close to bio-bed two, checking the readings. Something there triggered a memory, thus he set about re-checking his findings as well as taking a new set of scans and readings.

Chakotay slept; or did he?!

/\/\

The landscape had certainly changed, yet he knew he was on the same stretch of beach he'd visited earlier. Now the waves were muted, everything grey, leaden, stark and covered in this cold white stuff – which for reasons that escaped him – was called snow. The trees lining the wooded shore stood bare limbs, dark against the grey sky. He shivered as the wind blew bitingly cold through his clothing. Dark eyes sad, he turned away from the white silent shore and disappeared into the dark wooded forest. Freya joined him, her amber eyes worried, her body – like his – wrapped in thick silver/white fur garments.

"You alright?" she asked. The words startled him, remembering someone else who'd asked that question, yet where and when eluded him. He nodded his reply, drawing his thick hooded jacket tighter around him.

A sound caught their alert attention, causing them both to automatically crouch down into the thick undergrowth cover close to them. They waited listening. The sound came again, an alien sound, one that was becoming all too familiar now, feeling a deep sense of fear course through them, yet he physically held her.

"We must stay quiet," he softly urged, hearing his own heart hammering with fear, every fibre of his being telling him to flee from the strange sounds that came closer. Soon the source of the sounds became visible in the form of four upright beings, clad in thick dark clothing their breathe steaming in front of their hidden faces. A shout came from one as it pointed at something in the snow on the beach. The four stood huddled together, a deep murmuring sound coming from them, at the forest's edge.

Softly at first, gentle flakes started to fall, cold flakes, drifting quietly down, making it hard to see; soon the falling white curtain was too thick to distinguish tree from tree or shadow. He and Freya stayed watching, listening, their senses tuned-in to what was happening amidst this alien group of beings.

"Please, we must go," she whispered, frightened eyes wide at the group's grumpy noises.

"No, Freya. We stay;" his voice strong, with deep conviction. "If we move, they will see. No! The snow will hide us. They will soon give up." She looked at him, yet didn't voice her thoughts or concerns, she just trusted him.

'Was he right?' he silently asked himself and if so, how did he know? There was so much he didn't understand; seeing the muted light glint dully on the fire-sticks the upright beings carried. Sticks that could bring death to all here; although as yet none of his kind had been killed or injured; there had been a few close calls. Given time who knew what could happen.

The heavy whine of a motor arrested his thoughts as something approached the upright beings, coming across the water. The group boarded the vehicle as it wound down beside them, then it revved up again and whined out of sight and hearing, leaving the snow covered beach empty. Both of them breathed relieved, their warm breathe steaming in the cold snow laden air.

"Now we can return home," getting fully to his feet; helping her up also. Worried amber eyes gazed up at him.

"Why have they come? Who are they? What do they want with our home? Why do they hunt us? We mean them no harm."

"So many questions, Freya; I have no answers."

"Oh, Chakotay!" her voice carried across the landscape, like that of a long howl.

/\/\

Astrometrics was a hive of quiet activity as its two occupants searched for answers to the perplexing questions the incoming data produced. Seven planets orbiting a G-type star, which the ship would pass close-by off the port bow. It was the third planet that held their attention at that moment. A little smaller than Earth with two orbiting satellites; its own orbit round the G-type star as near circular as was possible, with in the laws of physics; and at the same speed rate as Earth's. Calling up a visual of the new system and concentrating on the inner four planets, the two worked diligently. The female's comment caused her male companion to join her at the main console and stare at the image on the labs large view screen.

"Better send out a probe for a closer look and gather more data," watching as the blonde woman punched in the necessary instructions to launch a class 5 probe. "Kim to Janeway."

"Janeway here. Yes, Mr. Kim."

"I think you'd better see this, Captain." There was a puzzled pause. In his minds eye he knew she was frowning, and then her voice strong and sure told him she'd be there in five minutes. Whilst they waited her arrival, the probe started to transmit its data, thus Janeway's voice broke into Kim's concentration of the incoming information.

"What is the score?" she asked. Seven glanced at her puzzled by the phrasing, yet said nothing.

"A G-type star system with seven planets," pausing to bring up the whole system on visual. "It's the small earth-type third planet that's the mystery, Captain," homing in on it and its two satellites.

"According to all the available data collected so far, it should be a temperate, fertile M-class planet with variable seasons," Seven added briskly.

"So is it?" voice calm.

"This is what the probe telemetry sent back." A bleak white wind swept landscape stared back at her startled gaze. "It has been like that for over an earth standard year. One complete orbit of its sun," Kim informed quietly.

"Cause?" she asked.

"Unknown," Seven said. "There is a lot of static interference, plus strong E-band emissions."

"Life signs?" Janeway asked, still taking in the wild winter scene on the screen.

"Humanoid and animal," checking the console.

"There are several large groups of Lupine type creatures scattered across the larger land masses."

"Wolves?!" finally tearing her eyes away from the bleak moving whiteness. The simple affirmative from the blonde female, threw the Captain, a moment. Why did they always end up with a mystery on their hands, instead of a simple vacation site? One answer was that this wasn't the well charted Alpha Quadrant, but the unknown Delta Quadrant and their journey through it so far had been anything but simple or routine; she thought with a sigh. "Keep checking. Janeway to Bridge," tapping her com-badge. "Mr. Paris set a new course for the seven planet system. Mr. Kim will give you the co-ordinates. Standard cruising speed. We might as well take a closer look." An 'aye, Captain' acknowledged her request, before she closed the link. Noting Harry Kim's worried expression, she softly spoke his name.

"Cmdr Chakotay. Is he alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just rather tired. I'm on my way to Sickbay now. I'll tell him you enquired about him."

"Thank you, Captain," tone sincere.

"If the Doctor requires any assistance," pausing unsure. Janeway smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate your offer, Seven." With a brisk nod of her head to them both, she left for her next port of call, Sickbay.

/\/\

The main bio-bed within the surgical bay was now occupied, the clamshell structure arched over the dark males' prone body. Some how that sight didn't re-assure her as it should have done.

She felt the EMH quietly stand at her side, as she stood near the bio-bed.

"Any good news, Doctor?"

"Not really," turning to the main monitor, encouraging her to join him. "His body is more or less in a coma, yet note his brain patterns." The graph before them was a hive of activity on the top line – representing his brain waves – whilst all the others were almost at zero level. "According to these brain patterns;" pointing to the top line on the screen. "He is wide awake and fully conscious. But not here."

"What do you mean?" expression and tone troubled. The male medic called up a stored file, which showed a similar brain pattern and lowered body functions.

"These are the tricorder readings taken of Captain Jean-Luc Picard when he experienced an entire lifetime in just under twenty-five minutes."

"I remember reading about that," her tone thoughtful. "These people's sun went nova. To preserve their culture and the last century of their existence, they built a probe that when contacted would transmit their memories to one man. Picard." The EMH seemed impressed. "What's the connection here? We've not come across any alien probes, yet."

"I believe he is experiencing a life somewhere, but in **real** time. It is almost as if he's on a vision quest, yet he is not," he sighed perplexed, looking at his patient.

"Is it like the time with the aliens from chaotic space?"

"No, Captain. That gene is still very much dormant. Nor is it the sleeping aliens or the whole crew would be asleep." They stood in silence at the foot of the bio-bed each lost in thought, contemplating the comatose male. When he spoke again it was in measured tones. "The Commander has been under a lot of emotional strain, lately, as well as being over tired. Not that **he's** officially said anything to me. If someone or something has taken over his mind, he would not have been in the best of positions to detect the intruder and resist its influence. All I can do for now is to keep him comfortable, until I do know exactly what we're dealing with." Janeway nodded acceptance, eyes worried, she took her leave.

/\/\

In her ready-room, she studied the data file of the duty rosta for the last three months, prompted by the Doctor's comments about Chakotay. What she found there surprised her. Opening the com-link she made a call:

"Lieutenant Torres. Please report to my ready-room." When the half-Klingon female arrived some minutes later, she was still reading the reports logged over the same time period.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" her tone a little sharp, manner agitated.

"Busy, Lieutenant?!" she enquired mildly, looking up at her Chief Engineer.

"I'm always busy, Captain," implying she'd rather be elsewhere.

"Please take a seat," indicating the chair in front of her desk. Neither female spoke each contemplating the other. "B'Elanna. How has Chakotay seemed to you over the last few months?"

The usage of first names without the rank startled the female engineer as her mind had been going over the niggling problem with the plasma injectors at that moment.

"Chakotay, fine!" still startled.

"I meant….," pausing as if searching for the right words. "Emotionally, spiritually?"

"You should ask him, not me, Captain," wondering where this line of questioning would lead.

"I'm asking you, B'Elanna, because according to his **own** reports, he's been doing extra duty time in engineering at the same time as **you** were on scheduled duty," checking the data readout before her. The dark-haired ridged brow dropped down to look at her lap.

"He wouldn't discuss it with me, Captain," her tone quiet, looking up added. "All he did say was that he needed not to think for awhile. I'm sorry; I can't be more helpful," shrugging her shoulders.

"So you would agree he's been pensive, rather quiet of late. More so than is usual?" B'Elanna Torres nodded and then frowned. "Chakotay is in sickbay. Coma," Janeway said calmly, watching the others eyes widen in worried surprise. "The Doctor says he's stable." The woman before her visibly controlled herself.

"May I see him?" the tightly held emotions coming through her voice. Janeway nodded quietly dismissing her Chief Engineer.

Lieutenant Torres held herself together, forcing herself not to run out of the Captain Janeway's office. Absconded in the turbo-lift however, soft Klingon curses exploded from her lips, pacing the confined space until it stopped on Deck 5. Anger, worry, fear and intense concern warred in her as she strode down the corridor to Sickbay; ignoring the concerned looks of her fellow crewmates as she passed them, still swearing softly. She stopped dead just inside the door.

The Doctor turned from checking his patient and enquired as to her presence, but she just stared at him.

"You may stay a short while, Lieutenant," he said quietly, gently guiding her physically across sickbay to sit on a stool at the male's bedside. "Computer, deactivate the EMH," he said, leaving the pair alone. Torres reached out and laid her hand hesitantly on his broad bare shoulder and whispered his name.

/\/\

The pair walked with a measured pace, side-by-side through the bare treed forest, each lost in thought. Freya kept turning her fair head to look at him, frowning puzzled, and then turn away concentrating on the way ahead. Under the wide spreading bare branches of the old oak tree, its thick girthed gnarled trunk encrusted with frost and snow; he halted and softly called her name. Schooling her features she faced him.

"What is wrong?" voice quiet, expression open. The female eyed him warily, her amber eyes questioning, yet he only returned her gaze calmly.

"Where did you go?" she snapped out sharply; which drew a deeply puzzled expression from her male companion. "Yes go! Chakotay. Where did you disappear to, after this cold white stuff first came?" He stared; realising he didn't really know. Who was he? Why couldn't he remember? What was he? That seemed to be the most important question right now. But why?

"I….I don't know. I'm sorry," he said sincerely. Freya noted his total confusion, realising he'd spoken the truth. She gently approached him, feeling her own unease ebb, standing close to him. Coyly she reached up and traced the mark above his left eye, fascinated by the pattern.

"Grandpa will know," her voice distant. "Come," taking his hand. "We'll go to him now," her tone strong and sure. Hesitant for but a moment, he followed her lead, knowing that it was perhaps the only way he'd get any answers to his perplexing questions.

Unknown to them both, strange alien eyes watched as the two loped through the snow, their outline partly seen against the dark bare tree trunks, then lost in the whiteness of the snow. Their silver/white coats hiding them from the prying foreign eyes, that only felt a deep intense fear and hatred for the creatures it saw.

Inside the cave entrance they stood, gently dusting off the snow, that had come in with them, as they'd pushed through the snow covered Baca bushes that hid the entrance from casual view. Eyes adjusting to the semi-dark gloom, the female walked forward leading the male by the hand. Still deeply puzzled by his current predicament, he trustingly followed her.

"Grandpa?" her voice echoing off the cavern walls. Although there was no answer, she kept moving towards the soft amber glow, now visible just ahead. A shadow moved within the amber; there one minute gone the next. Large, at first with no discernable shape that he could see; yet as they drew closer, it diminished in size, the shadowy shape more solid looking. Before he could determine the shape however, it moved out of his line of sight. The warmth of the amber glow soon reached them as they fully entered the dry open space of the inner cavern in which a fire danced merrily.

Chakotay's first sight of the male was a fiery silver-haired, gnarled man; yet there was something that reminded him of a wise old wolf.

"Grandpa!" Freya exclaimed, enfolded into his welcoming embrace, his gnarled hands stroking her long fair hair in a gentle gesture. He felt like an intruder, until the old man smiled at him, his amber eyes sparkling with deep wisdom and understanding.

"Welcome, Chakotay," he said, his voice strong; startling both his visitors. "Come, sit," he invited; sitting or rather sinking down cross-legged, like a native Amerindian. Dazed the two followed his lead and sat cross-legged facing him around the fire. The silence stretched between them; then the female broke it.

"Grandpa?! How did you know his name? I hadn't…" stopping as he held up a commanding hand, silencing her.

"Lyulf knows many things, my child." Chakotay just stared at him. "Now you and I can talk unhindered," Lyulf said, causing his dazed guest to start with a jolt. He noted that Freya was sound asleep, curled up on the blanket beside him.

"Why?" he asked. It sounded lame and pleading, even to his ears, as if it had come out unbidden.

"That is a very broad question, Chakotay," pausing, his expression a soft knowing smile. "I will tell you what I can, in the time remaining to me. You must listen well," his voice taking on an almost threatening tone. The tattooed male blinked rapidly and then nodded. "Very well, I shall begin. Long before most here were born, The Wise Ones, led our people on a long lonely trek across the stars, to a safe place, using the Long Way to guide our chosen path…" The voice dropped into the gentle singsong story-telling mode that he remembered his father – Kolopak – using on many an occasion, when he was a child. As he'd grown older, he'd wearied of the style and the re-telling of the stories. Now he found his mind eagerly reaching out for the information that was being imparted to him, wondering what the next sentence would reveal. He listened with rapt attention. Freya slept sound and unknowing, whilst the tale unfolded before him, from Lyulf – the fiery wolf.

/\/\

The briefing room was strangely quiet as they sat around the table, trying to absorb what the Doctor had just told them about the Commander's condition. The EMH had spoken via the computer screen, deeming it unwise to leave his comatose patient at that moment.

Janeway quietly contemplated her senior officers, looking at each in turn.

Tuvok, the dark stoic Vulcan, calm as always, yet she knew him well enough to note the subtle signs, that he was concerned about the general welfare of the crew.

Tom Paris leaned on the table, eyes wary and concerned. He appeared a little on edge, uneasy; causing her to frown.

B'Elanna Torres sat back in her chair, just gazing into space, almost seemed unconcerned, yet Kathryn knew different. The Chief Engineer's emotions were a boiling maelstrom just waiting for an excuse to erupt from beneath her calm indifference. If the reports she'd been receiving from that department were anything to go by. The staff there had already been on the receiving end of the Klingon's famous temper over the last few hours. Not something she – Kathryn Janeway – wanted to face right now. That fleeting thought caused a ghost of a smile to pass over her face knowing it may come to that.

Seven stood opposite her, blue eyes watching, face devoid of any surface feelings; yet she was obviously taking in everyone else's reactions, as she was. Janeway wondered though, just what the blonde female felt for the one who'd broken her link to the Borg collective. She and the Commander had tended to avoid each other if at all possible and yet it was Seven who'd offered to assist the Doctor with the man's medical care. She realised she'd have to draw the female out on the subject later.

Neelix, was more nervous than usual, if that were possible; still one minute, about to speak the next, then obviously thought better of it and sit pensive again, alien eyes anxious. The alien trader got on well with most of the crew, yet there seemed to be something different between the Talaxian and the Amerindian. She knew he teased Tuvok about his lack of emotions, but with Chakotay; well she wouldn't have called it a rapport, but it was close to one.

Harry Kim just sat looking at the table, dark eyes distant and deep in thought. She was aware that the young ensign looked up to her First Officer, for guidance, reassurance, a role model; and the male gave it without being asked too.

All of them had grown close over their long enforced journey together, rallying round each other, giving encouragement and advice with Cmdr Chakotay often in the forefront as the main giver. Now he needed them. She only hoped they were up to the task; sighing deeply. Six pairs of eyes turned to her, awaiting her decision or words of wisdom. What to say?

"This mystery planet," she began slowly, sitting up straighter in her chair at the head of the table. "What do we really know about it?" her tone more sure, tackling a subject she could deal with head on. "Any theories as to why it's in perpetual winter?" No-one spoke surprised by her different track, yet she wondered was it? Tuvok seemed to pick up on her thought.

"You believe these two events are linked?" his tone calm. "The Commander's comatose condition and this planet's perpetual winter!" Before she could respond, the Klingon snapped:

"How can that help? We're supposed to be thinking of ways to awaken Chakotay." Her tirade would have continued and got louder in the process, had not Janeway called her by rank.

"Allowing our emotions to override our reason will not help. I suggest…"

"Tuvok!" stalling him also; "We're all emotionally distraught," noting the uneasy expressions of the others. "But yes; I do think the two events are connected in some way. How I'm not sure. Maybe it might be best to let Chakotay come out of it himself," giving Torres a pointed look, that effectively silenced the female; before she could utter an angry retort. "I suggest we **all **do some personal research. When we are in range of the planet, we'll take a shuttle down for a closer look. Clear?" no-one moved. "Good. Dismissed."

/\/\

Neelix stood uncertainly in the centre of sickbay, wondering why he'd come; looking at the main bio-bed and the male lying there. Muttering under his breath that he was a fool to come, he jumped when the Doctor spoke:

"You're more than welcome to stay, Mr. Neelix," the medic's tone calm and understanding. "In fact it may do some good. Just talk to him," ushering the Talaxian toward the bio-bed and the stool standing beside it. The Doctor politely left, so the alien male sat down.

For a while he just sat quietly studying the man's strong features, relaxed in sleep. Softly Neelix smiled and then spoke:

"It doesn't seem all that long ago, when you stood over me, here in sickbay," recalling the event. "Offering to help me, via a vision quest," chuckling softly. "Are you on one now?" he asked. The lack of response caused him to frown, yet he ploughed on; letting the comatose male know that he couldn't stay long as he'd dinner to prepare; adding hopefully: "I'll do your favourite!" his tone bright. Still there was no response. His happy face fell, head bowed. Determinedly he leaned forward and gently touched the male's exposed shoulder. "We….**I** miss you," he whispered; his alien eyes sad at the lack of response. Quietly he left. As the doors closed there was a slight change in the male's calm facial expression; the tattoo creased a little, then it smoothed out again.

/\/\

The settlement was a rather crude affair, a mismatch of different styles, put up in a random and hasty fashion, around a rough open square. They looked sturdy as if they'd been up a long time, weathered, but appearances could and - in this case - were deceptive. Amber glowed in the portals of the largest building; from which came human voices raised in something like song.

Inside the warm tavern, the dozen or so males that sat about the place, felt nothing like singing. Their voices low and grumbling huddled together in groups of two or three; burly lumberjack types, young and rugged. In the corner closest to the merry fire sat two who were a contrast to all present and to each other. The older male was grey-haired yet his eyes told you he was very much alert and sharp. The boy sat at the older male's feet, red/gold hair aglow with the fire, blue eyes bright and merry, fresh faced with youth. He looked up at the older man, his smile open and trusting. The only female in the place walked tiredly over to the contrasting pair, her dark chestnut hair coming astray from its bun; wiping her hands on her apron.

"You look tired, my dear," the old man's tone concerned. "You sit here awhile. Brandon should manage. If not Kitto will collect the mugs, etc," giving the boy's shoulder a soft pat. Grinning he spoke:

"I'd like that, Aunt Rowena."

"Thank you," she said, grateful for their company and concern, sitting down beside the male with a sigh. She was so tired these days, finding it hard to complete her chores around the tavern. Brandon was not much help, always off at Magan's suggestion to hunt, with Jabez in tow.

"The little one will arrive soon," he whispered, startling her. She stared at him, taking in his knowing and wise expression.

"Phelan! Whatever do you mean?" He leaned closer and spoke in her ear. Her hand went to her mouth trying to hide her reaction to his news. Going to tell him not to be such so foolish, he spoke first:

"You can not deny your own body," he admonished softly.

"I know," sighing deeply, looking over to the bar, where Magan was talking in low animated tones to Brandon and Jabez. Phelan had followed her gaze, his sharp eyes narrowed; his voice quietly commanding ordered Kitto to collect the mugs.

"Yes, Grandpa," quickly getting to his feet, he scampered off to do as he'd been bid. Phelan took her hand in his gaining her attention.

"You are worried about Brandon?"

"Of course I am. This will only harden his resolve," her eyes worried. "Magan's no help." The old man said nothing, his face hardening. "Oh, Phelan! Why did we come here?" she asked her dismay colouring her tone of voice.

"Who knows? We lost so much. Don't worry; things will work out just fine. You'll see."

"Ever the optimist!" teasing him. "I hope you're right," sobering somewhat. He just patted her hand confidently.

/\/\

Tom Paris stared at the computer screen, yet his thoughts were far removed from the information presented there. Hearing a voice say:

"_Mr. Chakotay mentioned something about his life belonging to you. He'll be taking responsibility for your safety," Janeway had told him and then added that the Amerindian would be her First Officer and that the Lieutenant at Conn would be answerable to him._

Paris smiled at the bitter-sweet memory as he'd recently thrown that field commission ranking away. Yet he knew he'd have done the same again in similar circumstances. Shaking the memories away he tried to concentrate on the data before him, but the screen kept blurring as words he'd spoken in jest to Chakotay came back to him.

"_If I save you, your life becomes mine; right?"_

"_Wrong tribe," pain in the man's voice._

"_Well, I know you'd rather it wasn't me saving your butt." _Again shaking his head; trying to deny the words. _"Your life becomes mine."_ It seemed to echo in his brain.

"No. He is my friend," his voice strong, defiant, trying to drown out the words in his mind. "He's my friend," he whispered, vaguely wondering why these words; of five years ago came back so clearly now. _'Your life is mine.'_

"Ensign Paris. Report to sickbay," announced the Doctor's voice, breaking into his troubled thoughts. Gathering his resolve, he acknowledged the EMH as he left his quarters. The computer screen on his desk became filled with static and then cleared to reveal a tribal mark.

Janeway entered the area, whilst the EMH carried out a routine examination of the male's in residence.

"How is it coming?" she asked briskly, her stance very no-nonsense mode.

"Crewman's Markham and Dalby are fine," moving from the latter to the pilot. "I've only to do Mr. Paris, but they'll do," ignoring the angry glare from Dalby.

If Janeway noticed the three male's unease with each other, she chose to ignore it; knowing they had to work together on this important Away mission.

Kim entered and handed two data PADD's to the only female present and then exited. The Doctor finished his task of assessing Tom's physical health and gave him the required shots to combat any pathogens, for the upcoming trip. He left them to check on his main patient.

She called them to attention and explained their mission. To take a shuttle down to the planet surface close to the only human settlement and see what they could discover about the planet and its people.

"Mr. Paris, you'll be in charge." The reaction to this news was subtle, but noticeable. "These PADD's contain all the data we've gathered so far," handing them to the male pilot. "You'll need to kit up into casual warm attire. It is rather cold down there," her attempt at some light humour fell on somewhat deaf ears. She stood surveying the three males and their various expressions and moods. Tom Paris was subdued; Dalby angry, directing sidelong glances at Paris. The tall dark male, Markham just waited tense. Making a strange noise that got their rather startled attention, she commented:

"Good. I see you are awake! This is a serious mission. I know you will carry it out in your usual professional manner; that both Cmdr Chakotay **and** I have come to expect from you," she paused, her gaze stern. Each male schooled their features and nodded acknowledgement. "Dismissed." They filed out; Janeway sighed. "I just hope, I've done the right thing."

"What else could you do?" the EMH asked, walking toward her. "They are the only ones aboard, with both the experience for the current weather conditions and are similarly humanoid enough to pass the local inhabitants suspicions." Janeway smiled a little bemused and then asked about Chakotay; only to be told there was 'No change', after which she also left leaving the Doctor alone with his comatose patient. Eyes worried he returned to monitoring the unchanging readouts. Brain pattern active; rest of body still, even the face was smooth and calm. The medic's face creased with a frown, looking up at the main doors to the area, remembering her worried expression; thus he didn't see the change in the pattern on the screen; a tribal tattoo.

/\/\

Melvern stood tall his jet-black hair tied into two loose braids framing his face. His well-toned muscled body covered in the silver/white fur clothing of all his people, the N'de. His son, Elki stood beside him as tall as the bear whose name he bore. This council meeting was not going well, he thought, hearing the younger warriors calling for blood – the warpath – whilst the older ones spoke of the ancient tales. Realising things were getting out of hand, he decided to speak; but before he could utter a word, a shout came from the outskirts of their small settlement. Tora – female friend of Freya – ran up, eyes wide she stood panting a moment, head bowed. Then her amber eyes met his with deep sorrow.

"Freya comes mourning," she said sadly. A soft sigh whispered through the group, knowing what that meant. The Great Chief looked over Tora's head, seeking; his own amber eyes worried; then he saw the female coming and he realised she wasn't alone. The young warriors started to voice their thoughts on the intruders, angrily advocating fighting them; yet Melvern paid them little heed, moving to meet the young woman and her escort. The three met just within the outer limits of the settlement. The tall leader looked at the stranger, his face marked with the tribal tattoo over his left eye.

"Welcome, Kindred Spirit. I, Melvern welcomes you," his strong voice carrying across the snow covered village, which halted all vocal noise, including the arguing warriors, thus everyone took note of what was happening.

"I thank you, Great Chief for your welcome. Freya comes mourning for Lyulf," this male's tone equally strong, yet with a calmness that surprised all who heard it. "I called Chakotay."

This caused a murmur of excitement to ripple through the people, which ceased when Melvern held up a commanding hand. Not taking his eyes off this dark male's face he said:

"I was right to call you, Kindred Spirit," giving Chakotay a warm smile. Freya looked from one male to the other, noting her new companion's inner calm and strength, something she'd always admired in her Grandfather, Fiery Wolf. She smiled at them both; hearing Melvern call Harelda to bring food for the travellers. Soon the two of them were enfolded into these warm people.

Only Hakan and one or two others of the young vocal angry warriors scowled at the newcomer, from a distance; despite his supposed legendary name.

/\/\

The young female watched the scene below, from her hiding place, feeling cold; yet not from the weather, but from being so alone. She'd gone to the cave where the old one had always welcomed her, only to find it colder than the snow outside. Tears had coursed down her pale face, from her light hazel coloured eyes. Impatiently she pushed her silver hair out of her face, where the cold wind blew it, obscuring her vision. Now there was no one to comfort her; knowing that she didn't really belong to either peoples here, yet knowing not where else to go; for the planet had been her whole life. Feeling the tears well again, she pushed them and the negative emotions deep down inside her.

Night fell, yet still she did not move from her place near the N'de village. At full darkness, something disturbed the night stillness. Frightened she became very still, eyes wide trying to see in the swirling white blackness; as it had started to snow again. Then she saw **him**. Taller than the others in the village; coat more white too; with deep amber/brown eyes and the strange mark over the left one. A beautifully proportioned Lupine, stood proud before her, framed by the trees behind him. The two just gazed at each other over the short distance of a stone throw. The N'de took a cautious step forward, one paw raised and then he spoke:

"You are Tatiana – Silver-haired?" Blinking dazed the young female could only nod her reply. The warm voice spoke again: "Come, Tatiana," his call gentle, turning back into the trees. Slowly, stiffly she got to her feet and stumbled through the snow after his retreating body. He waited for her within the dense trees. Hesitantly she placed a small hand on his shoulder and then stepped back afraid, when he'd turned his head toward her; for she stood only a head taller than his fine muzzle.

"You have nothing to fear, Little one," his tone soft and understanding. Again she came close and put her hand on his shoulder. Together they moved through the trees toward the village; or so she thought at first, but he moved around it and took her toward a small shelter set away from the N'de settlement. There he urged her to lie down and sleep, curling his large warm bulk around her small frame.

"Do you have a name, N'de?" she asked softly.

"Chakotay," he replied. "Now sleep."

"Lyulf always called me, 'Little silver'," she murmured drowsily, warming herself against his silver/white fur coat.

"I know," he said softly, noting that she was sound asleep. He turned his head to look out of the shelter, knowing that both of them were outcasts; yet not fully understanding why.

/\


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter one for Disclaimer.

Chapter 2 

A blast of cold snow laden air blew around the people, causing them to grumble as candlelight and fire flickered alarmingly, as two strangers entered the tavern. Before the grumbles were raised in complaint the two closed the door firmly, thus shutting out the icy air outside once more. Rowena stared at the two males, when they'd pushed their silver hoods off.

"No more than youths," Phelan commented quietly beside her. Brandon spoke with the fair-haired male, whose bright blue eyes took in everything around them. The second male was much the same age as his companion with an angry scowl across his features. She wondered at whom it could be directed, when her husband called her over, telling her these men required lodgings for a short stay.

"My wife will see to your needs," the ginger-haired gruff said. The young male smiled warmly at them both. Brandon moved off; spoke to his mates Jabez and Magan and then the three of them left the tavern, wrapped up warm against the cold. Rowena watched them go with worried eyes and then turned to her guests with a sad smile.

"This way please," leading the two to the guest rooms at the rear of the main bar.

Neither male said anything as they checked the room over. The one with the blue eyes smiled and spoke:

"This will do just fine. Thank you. Name's Paris. Tom Paris. My…companion is Dalby. And you?" his tone pleasant.

"Rowena; Brandon's woman," feeling strangely shy with this male called Tom Paris.

"The big ginger gruff; who left?" She nodded. "You appear worried. May I ask why?" his tone genuinely interested.

"He's off hunting. I just wish he wouldn't."

"It is what **men** do," the male Dalby said, stressing the word men, as if he was implying his companion wasn't.

"You don't understand," she snapped frustration coming through her voice. "You **men** never do. I…I…." suddenly the tears just spilled over. Paris gently guided her to the comfort chair and sat her down and then knelt beside her.

"You're pregnant. Aren't you?" his tone confident. Dalby sat on the bed, as she nodded, looking into Paris' blue/grey eyes. Something she saw there told her she could trust this stranger.

"We arrived here, a year ago. It has always been winter, never spring. Now the men talk of hunting the N'de; as if that will solve our problems. We lost so much when we came here. I just wish we could go someplace else," playing with her apron hem. A shout from the main bar called her; so apologising she left hurriedly. Dalby and Tom looked at each other.

"N'de? Who or what are they?"

"It's an old name, it simply means the people," his voice soft, standing to his full height. "It is native American." Dalby stared at him astonished and looked about to say something, yet closed his mouth without a word; as the long howl of a wolf sounded on the wind.

/\/\

Tatiana looked up from her berry gathering on hearing the long howl, her pale face creased with worry. She moved closer to the N'de – Chakotay – who stood very still ears erect and alert, nose questing.

"The hunt," his tone scornful.

"What will you do?"

"Nothing," he snapped a little angry. Sensing her unease he softened his expression and tone. "At least for now," he amended. The female child smiled and returned to her berry gathering reassured. Warm breath and a cold nose nuzzled into her silver hair.

"Hey! Cut that out!" trying to sound cross, yet her giggles belied her words, and rose as he continued to huff into her hair. She quietly captured his muzzled between her small hands. Light hazel eyes gazed into his dark ones with pleasure. Something special passed between them. It was Chakotay who broke the contact with a deep sigh, moving a few steps backwards.

"We've a long trek ahead, Tatiana. You eaten good?" his tone off-beat, making her smile.

"Yes, Chakotay," moving to stand next to him. "I eaten good," placing her hand on his shoulder. Thus they set off together in a westerly direction toward the dark rock canyon, which lay close to the upright alien beings settlement.

/\/\

She strode onto the bridge from her ready-room, in a very controlled manner. Acknowledging Tuvok, who stood up out of her command chair.

"Any news from the Away Team?" she asked as calmly as her nerves would permit.

"Negative, Captain. Apart from a brief call to confirm their safe arrival on the planet surface," the dark Vulcan said. Silence prevailed; everyone waiting. The burst of static heralding Paris' call, made them jump.

"Away Team to Voyager."

"Go ahead, Mr. Paris," turning to the main view screen and taking in his worried features; which instantly put her on guard. "Problems?"

"None to speak of," his pause stretched in the tense silence as he looked at his two companions on the flyer beside him. "It appears the humanoid settlers arrived at the same time as winter, over a year ago, but it's never spring." Janeway waited wondering what they'd hear next, but it wasn't what they next did hear: A long wolf howl, faint yet discernable echoed round the bridge. "The settlers call them, N'de." Her eyes went wide in shocked surprise.

"N'de?" queried the Vulcan.

"The people; its native American," she said rather quickly, realising the import of that news.

"We may need the Doc's services soon. The headman's wife is pregnant. I got the feeling though, that **he** is not aware of that fact," taking a deep breath added. "The men here are organising a large hunt," his tone carefully measured. Janeway didn't need to ask what they'd be hunting, hearing another wolf howl; closer this time.

"Anything else?" calming herself. What they had so far was enough, she thought to herself.

"No, Captain. We'll call in again; say just after sun-up, local time."

"Acknowledged, Mr. Paris. Voyager out."

No-one spoke as the screen blanked out and returned to the orbital view of the planet; yet it didn't wholly cut off another echo of a wolf howl, sending shivers down not to few spines.

"Tuvok; I want you to find every scrape of information we have about Native Amerindian's, past and present, earth-bound or else-where, no matter how small," she ordered, her voice strong. "Mr. Kim, you and Seven continue your efforts in finding out all you can about this star system. See if any of the other planets are inhabited or show signs of such, past or present." Both males nodded acknowledgement and left. Janeway stared at the forward view of the winter bound planet and then looked at the empty command chair beside hers with troubled eyes.

/\/\

Paris felt his hackles rise, whilst checking the PADD's information again; hearing the howls getting ever closer. Dalby was tense and Markham was very wary.

"Do they have to do that?" his voice betraying his nervousness.

"Wolves do tend to howl when on the hunting trail," noted Tom; only half paying attention to what he'd just said. Kenneth Dalby though nudged him.

"What did you say?"

"They only howl when…" he stopped and stared at his companion, whose expression replied 'exactly'. "Rowena said their men folk were to hunt the N'de," his face blanching. "Markham, check out that static and E-band interference, Voyager encountered. See if you can isolate it. Dalby and I will be back at the tavern; to see what information we can discover there."

"Why the hurry?" tone mocking.

"If you know anything at all about Chakotay; you'll know why. Now let's go!" pulling up his hood and striding determinedly from the flyer's flight deck. Markham shrugged his shoulders, frowning puzzled; yet when Tom shouted Dalby's name he set to work on his assigned tasks, hearing his crew mate leave at a run.

/\/\

At the tavern, Rowena was nervous as she worked in the near empty barroom; with only Phelan and Kitto for company; most of the others had left to join the hunt. The howls made her jumpy as she tried to clear the few small tables. Quietly the cloth was removed from her trembling hands and she was gently gathered into the warmth of a male embrace, like that of a father comforting a frightened child.

"Kitto," holding out the cloth to the boy. "Clear the tables, there's a good lad," his voice calm. The boy solemnly nodded and set to work, whilst his grandfather guided the softly sobbing woman to the bench beside the glowing fire. The door flew open and then quickly closed again, before the cold air could really blow around the tavern's occupants. Fair hair and blue/grey eyes swam into watery focus; responding to his calling her name, in a soft concerned voice.

"How did your people arrive here; and from where; exactly?" he asked; expression intent.

"Why do you want to know that?" the old man asked, voice guarded.

"Phelan; Please tell him."

"You're upset, my dear," tone persuasive.

"Damn it, Phelan!" angrily getting to her feet. "Yes. I'm upset. I have a right to be. We weren't meant to come here. I won't hide anymore." The old man's voice snapping out her name halted her tirade. "**Please**. Tell him," she pleaded and then left at a shambling run. Paris waited until the distraught woman had disappeared from sight, before standing up straight.

"Hide?!" queried Dalby. "Who do you need to hide from?"

Tom and Phelan just looked at each other; a howl sighed on the wind.

"Rowena feels she can trust you, young man," giving the fair-haired male a knowing smile and sighed. "She's a good woman. Brandon would do better to listen to her more often; instead of Magan," his features darkening with his thoughts about the latter male.

"Take a seat, both of you. I'll tell you what you need to know." The boy gasped astonished. "Go keep the lady company, Kitto," Phelan quietly ordered, taking a seat himself.

"Yes, Grandpa," he said and dutifully trotted off; taking the loaded tray of washing up he'd collected, with him.

/\/\

Light hazel and brown/amber eyes watched through the falling snow, the amber glow in the large tavern building, which stood out from the others around the rough open square. Only one other building showed a light, yet not much sound, thus they ignored it. The young hazel eyed female shivered and drew closer to her companion, the N'de; whose furry ears were pricked forward listening intently. He was sure he'd heard a familiar voice among the dark shaped buildings, now he was not so confident.

"Look," the female child said softly, pointing at the tavern's open door. The adult males stood there framed in the amber light spilling out into the darkness; voices low until a shout of alarm called them back inside. "Kitto," she whispered.

"We'll go closer," he said cautiously, quietly standing and then padded away from their hiding place close to the town, toward the tavern.

/\/\

Inside, Rowena groaned in agony on the kitchen floor, whilst Paris gently used his hands to determine the lie of her child. Sitting back on his heels, he tapped his com-badge.

"Away Team to Voyager. Medical Emergency," he said. "Lock onto my com-badge and beam directly to sickbay. Immediately," tone urgent, but controlled; removing the delta shaped badge and gave it to the woman. "The Doctor will look after you," he smiled. The blue light of Voyager's transporter beam surrounded her and then she was whisked away. Dalby's badge beeped at him and a voice confirmed a successful transport, yet there was a static build-up, so therefore further transports might not be possible. Suddenly the com-signal went dead. Dalby tried to raise the ship again and again, yet to no avail; it remain deadly silent.

"This obelisk, you spoke of," tone measured. "Could you take us there, now?" Paris asked of Phelan.

"Where's Aunt Rowena?!"

"Safe, Kitto," he said, reassuring the boy; not taking his eyes off Tom Paris. "Yes, I can. We'll go now. Kitto get some provisions," he ordered the startled young boy, getting stiffly to his own feet. "Move lad. You'll be coming too. So wrap-up warm."

"Yes, Grandpa," and duly scampered across the largish kitchen to the food stores.

"Well. I can't leave him here." Paris nodded his understanding, having got to his feet also.

/\/\

Outside, Tatiana and Chakotay made their way closer to the tavern. Suddenly the door opened and the two were caught in mid-movement in the amber light that spilled out over the snow-covered ground. Both froze; to shaken to move or hide. A voice speaks, telling someone inside to put out the lights, so isn't looking outwards.

"Paris," he whispered, slowly moving into the darker shadows, gently pushing the startled female ahead of him with his hard head. She knelt beside him, arms around his neck; their hammering hearts slowly returned to normal, at their near miss of being seen. They sat in the deep shadows to watch and listen. A second silver clad person joined the first, within the open doorway.

"Tom. What has all this got to do with the Commander?" he asked.

"Everything and nothing," sighing. "I'm not really sure. The fact that these people do not belong here. The N'de's connection to the Commander's native Indian heritage," he paused gazing out into the snow laden air. The light behind them went out. "Let's hope Voyager can re-establish contact again soon," his tone positive as Phelan and the boy – Kitto – joined them, closing the door securely. They then set off toward the dark canyon cliffs to the north of the settlement; lanterns lighting their path.

/\/\

Two pairs of wary eyes watched them go and then followed, keeping to the shadows once more. The female softly stroked his thick white furred neck ruff, whilst they stood in the dense pinewood, to get their bearings, having lost their quarry in the shifting darkness.

"You worried, Chakotay?" she asked, tone quiet, not wanting to intrude on the silence around them.

"Yes, Tatiana," it was all he said; his mind still trying to make sense of all the things he'd heard. "This way," moving forward, following the soft scent that was carried on the cold air from the four upright beings ahead of them.

/\/\

Aboard the star ship Voyager, the female waited tensely as her staff worked around her; standing near the empty chair of her First officer. Chell, who was working at Kim's usual station, sighed:

"I'm sorry, Captain. I've tried everything I can thing of. I cannot raise them."

"Fair enough, Mr. Chell. Keep monitoring." He nodded his bald blue head, face creased with worry. "Janeway to Astrometrics. Anything, Mr. Kim?"

"Negative, Captain. The interference has blanked out all communications. The E-band emissions have remained constant, though," noted the Ensign's slightly worried voice. Seven spoke, telling her that the interference appeared to be concentrated in one small area.

"If we could isolate it; we may be able to neutralise its effects." Before Janeway could respond, another voice spoke from behind her.

"I feel that would be very unwise."

"Explain," Janeway said, turning to face the calm figure of her Security Chief; who'd entered the bridge from the turbo-lift.

"Computer; Display on main view screen, visual logs. Stardate 4842.6, USS Enterprise NCC 1701," moved to join her in the command centre.

The screen cleared of the external view of the planet they were orbiting, to reveal a pastoral scene that could have come straight out of a holo-novel of 18th century Earth; North America before the first European settlers arrived. The group of people were going about their daily business, around their humble dwellings at the edge of a pine forested lake. The scene shifted to an alien obelisk with strange markings; the view moved in closer to the alien script. Tuvok narrates:

"The USS Enterprise under the command of Captain James.T. Kirk; encountered this planet in a region of space where no such M-class planet could have evolved. The obelisk confirmed this to be the handiwork of the alien race, known as The Preservers. Which in turn also solved the mystery of why Starfleet had encountered so many other humanoid civilizations scattered throughout the Alpha Quadrant," pausing as the scene returned to the people on the lake shore. "These people were descendants of Delaware, Navajo and Mohican tribes from the eastern board of North America. The more peaceful of the Native Amerindian tribes."

"Chakotay's people," her voice no more than a whisper.

"The obelisk was a highly advanced asteroid deflector shield. It allowed their planet and themselves, to survive in relative safety; within the dangerous region of an active asteroid belt. Although when the Enterprise arrived, they had forgotten how to operate the device. I believe Mr. Spock was able to reactivate the device correctly." She smiled a little at the slight smugness in the Vulcan's bearing; nothing in his voice though. She frowned at the alien script now on the screen; was it her imagination or did one of the symbols change?

"The connection?" she asked, looking at him.

"You, yourself suggested the connection, Captain," pausing a moment as if to add weight to his next words. "Cmdr Chakotay." Janeway stared at him and then at the strange alien obelisk on the screen.

The obelisk stood tall and totally alien to the landscape in which it rested, upon its square pedestal base, within the part bowl shaped area. It's whole structure free of snow. A soft hum – just audible to human ears – emanated from its metal sides. The cliff face behind it was broken by loose scree material in places, so wasn't as sheer faced as it first appeared; the snow softening the hardness of the rocks, whilst the bare trees covered the opposite side, almost completing the bowl shaped affect. The cliff face wandered off into the darkness behind and to the east of the metal structure. The humans stared at it, moving up and around it. Other eyes also took in its unusual shape.

/\/\

"Strange," the young female whispered; as if the obelisk was familiar to her. The N'de asked the obvious question of her. "I'm not sure, Chakotay. I do feel drawn to it," her voice a hushed whisper. A deep long howl broke into everyone's contemplation of the alien obelisk. Whilst the humans sort to locate the source, for it echoed off the surrounding cliff face; the N'de knew where and who – Hakan. He growled deep in his throat, feeling that the young warrior could prove a threat to all here.

Suddenly the pack appeared from the forested area side of the obelisk, blocking the human's only apparent escape route. Slowly the pack moved forward, snarling, legs bent, ready to spring at the slightest moment from the upright beings; pushing them back up against the jagged cliff face. Paris – who'd been examining the alien script – got the strangest feeling that if anyone so much as fired any weapon the obelisk would harm the humans, leaving them defenceless; yet he didn't want to hurt these creatures. Slowly he and the others backed away from them, yet kept them firmly in his line of sight. They were certainly beautiful – in a strange savage sort of way – he thought; noting the varying shades of light grey to pure white. Amber eyes, long clean strong limbs with lithe bodies, teeth bared in an angry snarl. White wolves.

"White! Winter!" he exclaimed, coming to his senses. Another voice spoke, which halted most of the pack's steady advance. The tall dark eared leader halted and lifted his head in answer.

"Why, Kindred Spirit?"

"Who cares why? They are the enemy. We attack," Hakan snarled.

"You are too impatient, Fiery," noted Melvern, seeing the one who'd called a halt to the packs hunt.

"They can help all of us," was the reply.

"HELP! Why should they?" still edging closer to the silver clad male who had half stood up out of his defensive position.

"Do not attack," was the commanding call. Most of the pack – behind Melvern halted – heeding the call and yet still unsure. The Great chief motioned the others to stand down. Hakan snapped angrily: "You obey that stranger?"

A weapon spoke; hitting the ground in front of the lead wolf, who backed away snarling. A man's voice boomed noisily above them.

"Give me clearance, Phelan."

"Brandon!" the old man said under his breath with a soft curse, knowing the burly gruff was a good marksman. Another voice called; getting his attention, it was Paris.

"These N'de belong here. This winter weather is a defence mechanism to protect them," his voice urgent. The older man stared at him, but Paris' words made sense, hearing Brandon bellow at him again.

"And what if I do? You'll kill them, won't you?" he shouted back. "No, Brandon. I believe this is their home. Not ours," he added. Dalby noted that the N'de/wolves were listening; ears twitching taking in what was being said. Some stood, others sat in the snow, watching and waiting. He whispered as much to Paris. "Stalemate!" Somewhere out of sight Chakotay and Tatiana watched also. They were a little above and behind the humans and could clearly see Brandon and his two mates, huddled not far from them, among the dry bracken undergrowth.

"Only the big one has a fire-stick," the female said quietly. Her companion said nothing. 'Stalemate', indeed, he thought.

/\/\

Janeway had left Tuvok in charge on the bridge, whilst she made her way to sickbay to check on their two unexpected guests. First she spoke with the Doctor in his office.

"Mother and daughter are doing just fine. It would have been a rather different story had she given birth on the planet," he told her in his usual brisk manner. "The Lady has asked to speak with you, Captain. Her name's Rowena." Having acknowledged him, she approached the woman who softly cooed to her new-born child. Dark chestnut hair fell about her shoulders, obscuring her face from view. She smiled at the female who'd spoken her name.

"I'll take care of your child," the Doctor said, gently taking the newborn. "You must rest," he chided moving to place the child in a near-by cot.

"Is he always so attentive?"

"It is what he's programmed to do."

"Programmed?! You make him sound like a robot or something," her tone light and teasing.

"I'm a hologram. Programmed to meet the medical needs of all my patients," the EMH said, having returned to her side. "Not too long, Captain. Please," he reminded the woman, before going to his office.

"He's one very life-like hologram!"

"You're not unfamiliar with such things?"

"Captain; It is a real relief to be here, in this well equipped medical establishment and not on the planet below," frowning puzzled by the redhead's silence. "Captain! Something wrong?"

"No. Not really," she smiled and then politely introduced herself.

"Federation!? Not an organisation from these parts. But then neither am I."

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't think it will help, Captain Janeway. Although I can tell you why we came," pausing to invite Kathryn to sit beside her. "Our people viewed this system and felt it was far enough away from our enemies for them to ignore us. Natural ion storms frequent the outer gas giants, thus giving us added protection. A massive ion storm ran through the entire system as we reached the outer limits. The after-shocks affected our ship's computers throwing us off course," breathing deeply, to steady her nerve. "We were making for the third planet in a six planet system, or so we thought."

"Six? Seven and has been since our sensors first encountered it four days ago," looking sadly at the sleeping male on the primary bio-bed. Rowena followed her gaze.

"Who is he?"

"My First Officer," she informed briskly; hiding emotions of deep pain. "You were saying?"

"Oh, yes! As we got closer to our pre-programmed destination, our ship was hit by an unknown force. It disrupted computers, sensors and the cryogenic systems all of us were travelling in. Of the fifty members on board, only twenty of us survived the rather bumpy landing," pausing to fight back her tears. Janeway squeezed her hand sympathetically. "The gene banks were depleted, but were salvageable; along with food supplies and seeds, etc. everything else that was electronic based; including distress beacons, was just one infused mess. We've managed to repair some of it; otherwise I wouldn't be able to explain all this."

"Data storage!"

"Yes. And it's always been winter." The two women sat in companionable silence; each lost in their respective thoughts. Janeway looked again at the sleeping form; almost hidden by the clam-shell arched over his prone body, remembering Tuvok's words:

"_You, yourself suggested the connection."_

Seven's voice broke into these disquieting thoughts; she answered the com-call. Rowena watched and listened with interest.

"The fourth planet shows signs that it's been visited from afar. There are several different probes at five different locations across the planet. Most are still operational; yet none are transmitting their data."

"Are there any signs of ion storm damage?"

"Checking," the pause wasn't long, but it felt like a life time to the waiting females. "Yes. The density of the planet's atmosphere has deflected most of the storm's intensity." The female voice informed them.

"Captain; according to our own surveys of this system, massive ion storms are not uncommon," noted Kim's voice. "But most of the inner planets are usually on the far side of the sun, when the storms pass through. For some reason this particular storm was late. So all the M-class inner planets were within its destructive path," his young voice explained.

"Could such an ion storm have affected that obelisk?" Rowena frowned puzzled at the female Captain, as she stood.

"It is very possible."

"Thank you. Janeway out," tapping her badge closing the com-link.

"Obelisk? I know it's there. But what has that got to do with things?"

"I've no idea at this moment. Doctor," she called. He briskly came toward her, a question on his face. "Would it be possible to wake the Commander?" she asked her tone decisive.

"I've no idea, Captain. I'll see what I can do."

"How long will you need?" anxious now.

"Forty-five minutes," he conceded.

"Fine; Let me know when you're ready," she said, already striding from the area. Rowena and the Doctor watched her go.

"You're not happy about it. Are you?"

"No," his voice flat. He added, "You lie down and rest," helping her to lie back on the bio-bed. Once she was comfortable, he left her side and stood quietly contemplating his male patient. Then he set to work accessing the readouts once more, thoroughly checking everything. Although he worked with his usual efficiency a worried frown remained across his brow.

/\/\

The people she'd contacted on her way to transporter room one, arrived at the same time she did, thus she wasted no time in telling Torres and Kim what she wanted; to punch a hole through the interference and pull their people off planet.

"Do you think you could pull off that skeletal lock again?" the question was casual, yet there was no disguising the intent behind it. Torres quietly nodded and set to work with Harry Kim, knowing they had to deal with the E-band emissions also.

Suddenly a voice stopped them in their tracks:

"Delta-flyer to Voyager," it was Markham's voice, clear as a bell.

"Janeway here, Crewman. Report."

"Captain; I've discovered a narrow frequency that's not affected by the obelisk. Transmitting to you now." Torres eyes opened wide, as at first an image or symbol she knew well appeared on the screen and then the incoming data over-rode it.

"We have it, Markham. Good work," she said, about to sign off, when he called her by rank, hesitantly. It effectively halted her next order.

"There is a large cavern not far from the obelisk with a very faint power signature. I cannot pin-point it exactly though. Plus there's a wretched ship of some kind. Hard to tell, there is still a lot of interference and a symbol," before he could say more, although both B'Elanna and Harry's ears had pricked up at his words about the symbol, she cut him off with a question:

"Do you think you can get the flyer airborne?"

"Negative, Captain. I can scan, communicate and possibly transport nothing more. The interference from the obelisk could down the flyer permanently, if I try to take-off," his voice sounding rather worried. "This symbol…" Again she cut him short.

"Understood, Crewman; keep monitoring. We'll see if we can't use this frequency to get our people back on board." He acknowledged her, anxious yet firm. All the while Torres and Kim had been working the transporter console and listening to the information coming from Markham. It was the Captain's curtailing the crewman's talk about the symbol that worried the pair.

"I think we can do it, Captain."

"Good to hear, Lieutenant. Janeway to Sickbay. Are you ready Doctor?" her stance determined. A very reluctant 'yes' came through the com-link, thus she nodded to Torres to begin.

/\/\

The alien silver-haired child watched the big burly settler intently, as he scanned the scene below them. One of his two companions softly talked as if urging the male to shoot.

Near the obelisk a young grey animal crouched low, legs bent eyes fixed on the fair-haired male dressed in silver.

A whining noise emanating from the alien obelisk startled everyone; especially the N'de into moving back into the trees, with the exception of Hakan, who continued to slink closer to the human male. It also gave Brandon the opportunity to sight the animal more clearly, raising his weapon. Tension mounted. Then someone yelled and ran at the big man, grabbing the fire-stick, which fired off-mark and caused the two to tumble down the rugged snow covered cliff face. Kitto shouted, looking at the tumbling snow and beings. Hakan lay flat, waiting his chance. The large male slid down on his back, hands fraying; whilst the smaller one was seen one minute and then lost in the snow and shifting scree rubble.

Chakotay watched with worried-wary eyes, fearing the worse for 'Little Silver'; whilst also keeping a close eye on Hakan, as the four males ran over to the fallen duo.

"Grandpa! It's Tatti!" the boy said, using his bare hands to dig the young unconscious female out of the resulting snow drift. Paris joined him.

"I wouldn't move her just yet. Easy," he cautioned, halting the boy's mad, frantic efforts. He leaned forward and searched for a pulse; whilst the other two dragged the semi-conscious Brandon out of the rubble. "She's alive," giving the boy a grin as the youngster sighed with visible relief. Then another sound caught their attention, Dalby's com-badge chirped at him.

"I think you'd better answer that," Phelan commented with a companionable smile, which was returned in like manner. Torres voice informed them of the situation and the frequency they were now using; so Paris quickly reset his tricorder and scanned the inert child.

"Cuts and bruises. Nothing really serious. Heart rate is a bit unsteady. She'll be alright once we're back on Voyager," ruffling the lad's hair; grinning at the scowl he received in return. "B'Elanna. We've two injured people down here, plus two others. Can you bring us all up?" he asked calmly, ignoring the wolves.

"Negative. Possibly three of you at a time. As long as it includes either yourself or Dalby."

"Dalby will be first with the injured." She acknowledged him and started to count. Tom gently lifted the injured female and gently placed her limp form in Dalby's embrace. He smiled wanly at Paris. A whine came and a blue/white light soon obscured the three and then they were gone.

"Look out!" Phelan shouted, wondering if he'd been quick enough. As Paris had stepped away from the party of three, the young wolf had sprung. Now a second larger white furred body slammed into the young grey, knocking him away from his intended target and into the fresh snow drift. The younger animal growled angrily and snapped at the white's throat, yet his upright victim moving closer caused Hakan to back down; lying flat on his belly, ears flat against his head, lying on the snow.

Breathing heavily, head down, eyes half closed; he stood on four trembling legs, the leap had taken more out of him than he'd realised. Sensing movement he brought his head up and round, to look square into the young pilot's startled face.

"Chakotay?" he whispered softly, hesitantly reaching out a hand to touch the noble, savage marked head. The tricorder bleeped at him and an angry shout halted his movement. "Go!" he said urgently. The white wolf stared at him. "Go! Chakotay. Go with the N'de. Please," he added anxiously. He got to his feet and joined the other two uprights. The large animal nipped the youngster to his feet and they loped off into the forest after the other N'de. Paris smiled as the transporter beam hid the planet from view, to be replaced by the welcoming faces of Torres and Kim. The latter's words caused the pilot grave alarm.

"Welcome, strangers. Captain Janeway would have been here to greet you, but she's gone to sickbay to supervise the awakening of a friend."

"NO!" He shouted and ran from the area, leaving behind puzzled and startled faces; with Harry Kim's asking if he'd said something wrong.

/\/\

The Doctor stood poised and worried as Janeway watched; hiding the sleep male's face from the area's only other occupant. A scuffle at the door caused the Medic to pause and note Dalby's entrance with the small unconscious female in his arms. About to see to the new arrivals; but Janeway's voice halted him.

"Doctor! Wake him." It was a command, one he couldn't ignore; reluctantly he re-checked the hypo-spray. "Doctor!" she said, as a second scuffled caught his attention. Then a slightly out of breathe voice ordered:

"Computer. Deactivate EMH. **Now**!"

Suddenly the male medic winked out of existence; the hypo-spray clattering to the floor. She whirled round to see who, in effect had countermanded her orders; in so doing she revealed the sleeping man's face.

"That mark! I've seen it before," the alien female said, staring at the tattoo, wide eyed, causing Janeway some alarm. Paris joined his Captain and whispered:

"So have I. On an N'de," he breathed deep. "To wake him might very possibly kill him." Her head snapped round to look at him, but before she could question or say anything more, a gruff male voice demanded:

"Rowena! What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Nothing special," the woman's tone casual and offbeat. "Just having **our** baby." An older man clapped the stunned gruff on the back.

"Now you're a fully fledged father," he teased, grinning.

"Will Tatti be alright?" the boy asked.

"Computer; Re-activate the EMH," she said; gently halting the medic; once he'd reappeared, from harming his comatose patient. "You have a more pressing case of need, Doctor," indicating the unconscious young girl. With a look of positive relief he attended her.

"Are you real?" the boy asked, astonished at the man's sudden disappearance and re-appearance.

"As real as you are," he snapped. "Now this is a medical bay, not a conference room," voice indignant; making Janeway smile, tapping her com-badge.

"Ambassador; please report to sickbay. There are some 'guests' that require your tender care." Paris joined the medic in attending the young silver-haired girl's injuries and then check Brandon; who stood at his wife's bedside, staring rather bemused at the bundle nestled in her arms; as the child suckled from her mother.

"You sent for me?" asked a cheerful voice from the doorway; Janeway nodded and asked him to take their uninjured guests to the Mess hall; but the gruff wasn't having any of her.

"Who are you to order me about?" he demanded coldly. Rowena thought better of saying anything; having noted the hard expression on the uniformed female's face.

"Security; Report to sickbay. Now! I have an undesirable that needs removing immediately," her own tone equally as cold. Her crew hid amused smiles, except for the EMH, because **his** sickbay was getting very crowded. "Dalby go with Neelix. I'll need a full report from you soon. In fact I think we will need to compare notes." Both Dalby and the older male nodded and steered the boy out of the area, behind Neelix's comic figure.

"What are you?" the lad asked.

"The name is Neelix. I'm from a planet called Talax," taking the boy's hand. "In fact there is someone I think you should meet," his voice fading up the corridor. The Medic looked very pained as the security detail arrived in the form of two strong males in gold and black uniforms and the dark skinned, pointed eared Vulcan.

"You required the removal of an undesirable, Captain," his voice flat, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander," using his full title. "This one," she said pointing to the startled Brandon. "Take him to the Brig. I don't like bullies and especially not on **my** ship." The three quietly escorted the astonished male from the area, much to the EMH's visible relief, as he worked on the injured child. Kathryn Janeway sighed. "I won't leave him there, Rowena," she assured the alien woman with a soft smile. "How's your young patient, Doctor?"

"Fine; she has taken quite a battering. There were also one or two old injuries, which I have reset. Other than getting some much needed rest, she'll be fine," turning to his other female patient he said. "You may leave sickbay, if you wish. Please report to me any problems. Either with yourself or your newborn," he said and then made for his office. Janeway and Paris helped her off the bio-bed.

"I'll take you to the Mess hall. Mr. Paris you had better rest up. I'll call a meeting within the next hour or two, in the Mess hall. I don't think the briefing room will accommodate everyone." He acknowledged her, gave the sleeping male a sad glance and then left.

"He's special. Isn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose he is," looking sadly at the main bio-bed occupant. "Let's see what Ambassador Neelix is cooking up," she said brightly, giving Rowena a helping hand to walk.

Soon everything was quiet again, with only the machines softly humming. The Doctor stood in the doorway of his office a moment to survey the quietness and then returned to writing up his report on his latest patient. The screen monitoring the Commander filled with static, only to clear moments later to reveal a symbol. It matched the one over the man's left eye. For a second or two it flashed in a soft musical rhythm and then it was gone, replaced by the medical data once more.

/\/\


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer see chapter one:

**Chapter 3**

Snarls and grumbles sounded from the young male as they paced swiftly; catching up with the rest of the pack, deep within the snow darkened forest.

"You should have let me kill him," he finally burst out angrily. Suddenly he felt the full force of Chakotay's own anger, as the males left fist slammed into the young warriors jaw, knocking him to the ground. The pack halted, wondering.

"Hakan – Fiery!" he snapped, his body visibly shaking with his contained fury. "You tend to fight fire with fire," standing close to the fallen male; who made no attempt to get up, rubbing his aching jaw. "Do you want to lose your home?" anger rising in his strong voice; dark eyes hard, both hands clenched into tight fists at his side. "**My** ancestors – the N'de – fought fire with fire, when other peoples settled their homelands. They lost everything. Their home, their way of life, culture, beliefs, even their dignity in what made them N'de," he paused, breathing deep to calm himself. The others of the pack watched silently. "After many years; there was reconciliation and the two sides found a way to live in peace. It gave my people a sense of dignity again, a purpose in who they were. Some tribes embraced the new technologies of that time era; others preferred the old ways and set off in search of a new spiritual home," his voice calming, eyes on some distant point only he could see, hands relaxed. Yet they soon clenched again, voice tinged with deep emotional pain as he spoke of a new aggressor. "This Apache/enemy knew none of the boundaries of honour, unlike some of the settlers of the old world. These Dakibatl/haters destroyed my home village in one foul swoop with a powerful weapon that left nothing. No stone, no bodies, **nothing** but scorched earth and ashes, along with an acid smell," he stopped, dark eyes glistening with unshed tears of what had been lost. "Again we fought fire with fire, yet it brought no peace, no inner calm. A troubled nagual/spirit I made myself no better than my tormenters," bringing his mind back to the present; he offered a hand to help the fallen male to his feet, which was accepted.

"You are Fiery," he said, once the young man was standing beside him, his arm still gripped tight by Chakotay. "Fire can be a force for good. As Angpetu Wi knows, providing heat, warmth and light. Fire can also give a forest the chance to be re-born. Yet it can also be a force for bad, if allowed to get out of control; destroying all life in its path," the male sighed deeply letting Hakan go. "Use your fire wisely, Fiery," he added softly, feeling emotionally spent.

"What is a warrior without courage?" trying to sound defiant, but the other's words had affected him.

"There are different types of courage, Hakan. One is knowing when **not** to fight, but to stand firm for what one believes in." A soft murmur rippled through those around them, whether of approval or discontent neither knew as they only had eyes on each other.

"Learn from your Elders, for their knowledge will teach you much about life, that you would never fully understand or experience within your own lifespan," he paused to smile. "It was once said; 'If we do not remember the past; then we are doomed to repeat the same mistakes.'"

"You speak truth, Kindred Spirit," an elderly female voice said into the ensuing silence; stepping forward from the pack. "I, Magaski," she informed him, looking deep into his dark eyes.

Melvern's voice calling the pack to order broke the spell between the older female and the tattooed male; thus they joined the others as they continued to walk through the trees back to their camp. Hakan trailed behind them, head down.

"You are troubled in spirit again," she said softly, looking straight ahead, her amber eyes still bright and clear despite her age. "Just when you think you'd thought you'd found your place. You feel unsure as to which world you now belong."

"You are wise, Old one," he was about to add more, but she stood directly in front of him, bringing them both to a sudden halt.

"Yes, White Swan is wise. I see someone between two worlds, part of both and yet belonging to neither. You **are** Kindred Spirit in more ways than you believe or understand at present," gazing up at him; for she no longer stood at her once youthful height, but she held him there; until Hakan's shout, as he drew level with them, had them moving again. They walked in silence; as he digested her words, wondering what they really meant to him. He whispered:

"Your advice to this troubled spirit, Old one," his tone respectful.

"I cannot advise you on something I know nothing of," her tone rather sharp. Sensing his disappointment, she added softly. "Follow what you know to be right, Chakotay," giving him a quiet smile. Not sure what she meant, he smiled hesitantly in return. "Courage, my son; courage," she said, patting his hand; where it rested on her arm, aiding her walk through the dark sleeping snow white forest. Strangely he felt warmed by her words, although as yet he didn't fully realise their significance to him.

/\/\/\

Noise emanated from the Mess hall; more so than usual, Janeway noted as she entered the area unnoticed by most of the people crowding the room. Grimacing somewhat at the angry words coming from the gruff male; Brandon, who'd been released from the brig only half-an-hour ago; yet the argument with Phelan and Rowena was in full swing, by the looks of things.

"No! NO! We do not know them," he snapped, staring down at his wife, who stood squarely in front of him, her face set.

"You're a big fool," the words were softly spoken and yet loaded; which deflated the male a little. The older man said nothing, but his expression said he favoured the female's side. Her eyes moved to Neelix, who bustled about as usual, hurried over with a small tray in hand for his young charges. The boy – Kitto – sat happily with Naomi, hanging on to her every word, as she told him about her many adventures on Voyager. The lads blue eyes were wide in delight. Janeway wondered how much of what the Ktarian girl was telling him was based on fact. From the amused expression on Kenneth Dalby's face – as he too listened – showed just enough, possibly, she thought. She smiled shaking her head softly; storytelling was part of the fun of being a child. Neelix came to her side.

"I think, Naomi is trying to do me out of a job," he commented with a cheeky smile. "Coffee?" he enquired. Silly question he knew, but this was the Captain.

"Please, Neelix," looking at the mix of people again, as he scampered off to the replicator. Paris sat in a quiet corner, just staring at the star field; his mind obviously elsewhere; for even when Torres joined him, he didn't stir much. She took the steaming mug of black aromatic brew handed to her. Kim with Seven entered, halting most of the soft conversational hubbub.

"So what happened next?" said Kitto's miffed voice a minute later, sounding loud in the hushed silence. Faces split into smiles or grins; even the pilot's face creased into a warm smile.

Janeway spoke: "Let's get down to business," she said, taking a seat at the head of the re-arranged tables. Tuvok sat to her left, Kim and Seven. Paris, Torres and Dalby sat to her right, Phelan and Rowena joining them. Brandon sat hesitantly next to the strangely beautiful blonde female. The Doctor hastened in and sat opposite Janeway.

"Ops; Is the com-channel open to the Delta-flyer?"

"Yes, Captain," said Chell, currently at the Operations station on the bridge. Markham also acknowledged her.

"Right, we shall begin. First; Doctor, how are your patients?"

"Both are in a stable condition, Captain," he said, pausing for a moment. Her expression asked the obvious question. "I'm rather worried about the Commander. The longer he stays in this strange active coma, the less sure I am of him coming out of it unscathed. I just wish I knew what I was dealing with here. Puzzling, very puzzling," he sighed. Worried expressions were reflected around the table.

"Captain; Please may Kitto and I go to sickbay and keep an eye on the Doctor's patients?" Naomi asked, standing near the seated female, Kitto with her.

"Please. I would like to see Tatti," he said, anxiously.

"Is that her name?" asked the Vulcan, making the lad stare at him wide eyed.

"Not really. Her proper name is Tatiana," answered Phelan.

"I have no objections, Captain."

"Then you may go. And Naomi, remember you're the Captain's official assistant." The young girl pulled herself erect eyes bright.

"Yes, Captain. Come," taking the boy's hand, she strode out with quite an important air to her step. Kitto trailed in her wake.

"Right, let's see if we can't get a clearer picture of what is going on here," her tone brisk. "Perhaps our guests would like to start us off, please."

"Certainly, Captain Janeway," Phelan said, his voice sure; ignoring the scowl from Brandon. He told of his people's constant fight to survive against their aggressive neighbours.

"Sounds familiar," noted Tom, when the old man paused. Neelix watched anxiously from his galley, preparing that day's lunch to come.

"Like the Cardassians and co," Dalby added.

"Please, continue," Janeway encouraged, but to her surprise it was Brandon who took up the story.

"Our High Council decided that a colony would be sent out ahead of schedule to this system. Key members would be given important information as to who we were, where we'd come from and why we'd come here. Yet each member would only be given some element of that info. We lost the ones who had the where we'd come from," he paused eyes sad. Rowena reached over and touched his hand; their eyes met. "As second-in-command, I was given the names of all those who carried this collective knowledge. Our leader and two others were killed when the cryogenics' shutdown," he stopped again, head bowed.

"One was his sister," Rowena said quietly.

"Understood," noted Kathryn Janeway softly. The big male looked at her with something akin to deep respect. "There isn't a person aboard this vessel who hasn't lost family and friends." The mood around the table was sombre; so the big gruff male gathered his resolve and continued. Their orders were to keep all knowledge about their origins from all those who lived or visited the system.

"We lost contact with our home system some four months ago." The other two were startled, as this was obviously news to them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It didn't seem necessary."

"Maybe it still isn't. Does Magan know?" Brandon only nodded his reply. "That figures!" leaving the Voyager crew casting questioning glances at each other.

"If you provide us with the co-ordinates…" Seven started to say, halting as he shook his head.

"I can't. I wasn't given them. I can only assume that they're gone. I know our enemies were mounting an invasion force. That information came from an unofficial source in the strictest of confidence. Our planetary defences would have been stretched to the limit. I doubt anyone would have survived."

"You survived," stated the calm cool tones of the pointed eared security officer.

"Maybe we have at that," said Phelan.

Janeway asked Markham for his information, which he gave hesitantly as though he was in the midst of doing something.

"Are you alright?" Dalby asked, before anyone else did. "Or is there something going on we don't know about?" tone worried, feeling the Captain's eyes upon him.

"Well. Two of the settlers seemed to have incited the others to wreak something. I'm not sure what, though. It's not easy to keep track of them, especially with these e-band emissions. I have to keep clearing the screens and scanners of a symbol."

"Magan and Jabez," noted Brandon. "They're friends. Magan especially hates and fears computers and anything related to them."

"If they were cryogenics; like the rest of you. I'm not surprised they have such a fear," the Doctor said.

"Your disappearance!" exclaimed Paris. "I heard angry shouting before we were transported to the ship." Phelan swore under his breath and the big male paled. The female frowned worried.

"Could they do any real damage to that obelisk?" Janeway asked.

"I wouldn't put it past Magan. But no-one's ever gone close. Most tend to stay well away from it," Phelan paused. "Delta-flyer? What is that? A shuttle?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kim said.

"They'll tackle that first and possibly our old ship too," Brandon said.

"They had better not. If they do we'll loose the gene banks. They are still intact, but they won't stay that way," she said, responding to her husband's astonished look. "I'm ship's medic and the only female of child bearing age at present. If we lose those banks, we reduce our own survival. All the others of child bearing age died in the cryo's."

"I think I get the picture."

"Captain!" the young man's tone got her attention; looking to the Ensign. "Markham; this symbol describe it, please."

"It reminds me of the Commander's tattoo."

"Mr. Kim?" she questioned.

"It has been coming up at odd times all over the ship. Consoles, scanner screens and even PADD's," he informed her, giving her his PADD that showed the symbol.

Suddenly a childish scream halted whatever else Janeway was going to ask. Naomi's voice came over the com-system.

"Doctor; something is wrong with Tatti."

"I'll be right there," he assured her getting to his feet. A nod of acknowledgement from Janeway and he left.

"Can you stop your friends?"

"I can try," Brandon said.

"I'll go with you. No arguments this time, Brandon," his voice stern. The smile that spread across the other's face, said he wouldn't even think about doing so. Janeway ordered Dalby to go with them; advising Markham to expect visitors aboard the flyer shortly. Torres escorted them to the transporter room, whilst Tuvok returned to the bridge.

"Leave this with me, Ensign," she said to Kim, tapping the PADD with the tattoo emblazoned on it. Kim and Seven returned to Astrometrics, whilst Rowena elected to stay with Neelix; adding she could help the Doctor with his main patient at a later time. Janeway thanked her for her kind offer and left with a silent Paris en-route to sickbay.

"Tom?" her tone asking more than was said.

"Nothing, Captain," giving her his usual cheeky grin, as they exited the turbo-lift on Deck 5.

/\/\/\

Sickbay seemed unusually quiet in spite of the number of children occupying the area. The silver haired girl sobbed softly against the torso of Ensign Wildman. The EMH, who looked at a loss, was checking his comatose patient. Kathryn Janeway softly spoke Naomi's name.

"She asked about the Commander. She then went and touched him."

"That's when she screamed," put in Kitto, earning himself a scornful look from the Ktarian girl. The adults smiled amused.

"She said something about it being her fault. She didn't say what though." Janeway crouched down, so that neither child had to look up at her.

"Is Tatti the only one of her kind, Kitto?" The boy nodded his red head vigorously.

"She was found alone near a frozen river," he added, seriously. The Doctor called her to his side, where he scanned the young sobbing female.

"She is telepathic," he informed her. "It didn't show up before. But then I wasn't looking." Tatiana looked up at them with light hazel eyes, almost amber in colour, swollen with tears. Janeway asked Tuvok to report to her in sickbay. Wildman gently comforted the girl, with soft-spoken words and carefully disentangled herself from the girl's tight embrace; she left her sitting on the bio-bed and took her daughter and Kitto back to Neelix. Within minutes of their departure, Tuvok arrived. Tom stood watching the medical data of Chakotay on the clamshell monitors.

"Tatiana. This is Tuvok, a Vulcan and telepath. Perhaps you'd like to tell him your story?" she said quietly, looking a question at her security officer. Both nodded ascent. She and the Doctor gave them some space to work, the latter joining Paris at the main bio-bed.

The alien female knelt on the bio-bed and placed her small hands either side of the Vulcan's dark face, her eyes gazing deep into his. Tuvok wasn't quite sure what to expect, but he knew the experience would be a very unique form of communications; that a non-telepath would find hard to fully understand. It wasn't the invasion he'd normally expect from a Vulcan mind-meld. This was a more intimate contact, which reminded him of some of the music he knew Kathryn Janeway like to listen and relax to at times. The girl – Tatiana – shared with him her whole existence; from her birth to the moment that caused her pain and to scream. A soft moan escaped him, nothing more at that point, then she quietly withdrew; leaving him strangely empty and fulfilled at the same time.

Gently he reached out with his hand and mind to hold her there, to give something in return. Her open smile greeted him, as he came back into himself; warm and full of understanding.

"Captain; I believe there maybe a way to at least talk to Cmdr. Chakotay," he said, his calm tone revealing nothing of what had passed, between him and the silver haired alien female.

"A mind-meld! Why didn't I think of that before!" she said, going to his side.

"You were not aware that Tatiana's people could communicate with N'de through telepathy."

"There are more like Tatti?"

"Were, Mr Paris. They perished when the obelisk scrambled all computer technologies within range, over a year ago. Only Tatiana survived as she was outside the habitat cavern at the time. She did feel them die. The shock of which blanked her memory of them and most of her past, except for her name. That was until she touched the Commander's tattoo." In that short statement of fact, he'd revealed a great deal of information.

"That tattoo again," Paris muttered quietly, looking at the comatose male.

"How long will you need to meditate, before melding with Chakotay?"

"I require none. I can begin now, Captain. It will only require minimal contact to speak with him," he said, ignoring the knowing smiles of both females. The medic didn't look happy, yet said, he'd monitor them both, his tone of voice resigned.

"Tom, you'd better get kitted up to return and find that cavern. And see if there's a way to safely shutdown that obelisk."

"Please, may I go?" the silver-haired child asked. "I know the area. Please!" her expression pleading and hopeful. Janeway smiled softly.

"I'll see what I can find your size in the replicator stores. You stay here. I won't be long," Tom said, having read his Captain's expression as an affirmative.

/\/\/\

No stars shone through to relieve the slate grey mass above his head, as he gazed up at the leaden sky. 'How long had it been?' he wondered, hearing the sounds of people shifting in their sleep from close by. He ignored them, feeling the gnarled bark of the oak tree at his back, as he sat beneath its bare twisted branches. A voice whispered through his mind. At first he ignored that also, but it persisted; so he focused on it. After a while he saw a shadowy figure standing within a white version of his tattoo, in the darkness. This puzzled him until the figure's shape became familiar to him.

The figure was lit from behind, so Chakotay couldn't make out the facial features of the male, but there was no disguising the man's pointed ears and flat emotionless voice.

"Tuvok?!" he whispered, surprised; wondering why the other didn't come closer. Then he remembered his own words to this man: _'We've kept each other at arms length. But I've always valued your judgements.'_ He smiled softly at the memory.

"I have a message for you. Paris and Tatiana will join you soon. You are to look for the cavern where her people used to live and also see if there is a way to safely shutdown the obelisk," he paused sensing the other's frown. "Something wrong?"

"Yes. You!" he retorted, a little hurt. "Why are you standing so far away from me? I can only just hear you." It wasn't strictly true; he could understand what the Vulcan was saying, but it was the facial response he couldn't see. Not that the Vulcan would ever reveal anything of his true emotions; yet Chakotay felt things were different here, which would explain the distance. "Don't you trust me?" he asked the hurt coming through his voice.

"It is not a question of trust or lack thereof, Commander," he was to continue, but was cut short.

"Oh! But it **is**, Tuvok," his tone a direct challenge. For a moment each male just looked at the other across the dark distance, with the white tattoo drawn on the ground between them.

"Chakotay?!" asked a physical voice; feminine and worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Magaski. Just talking to a stubborn friend," smiling at the dark figure's silence. The elderly female understood and sat beside him. "Well, Tuvok?" coming back to his original challenge.

/\/\/\

In sickbay aboard Voyager, the two watching females saw a slight smile appear on the comatose male's strong features. Tuvok stood at the bed's head, eyes closed, fingers spread across the other's temple. The EMH monitored them both discreetly. Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath from the Vulcan, his dark features a little pained. Tatiana noted Chakotay's expression and spoke softly to Janeway.

"I think, Tuvok got more than he bargained for with Chakotay," pointing to the sleeping males triumphant smile.

"I do believe he has," grinning with the silver-haired child. "Two of my best officers and friends. And almost always at odds with each other."

"Yeah! Tell me about it," said Paris with a cheeky grin having returned in time to hear her words. "No love loss between them," he said, handing Tatiana a thick padded silver hooded jacket, which she put on. "Ready?" he asked. The girl nodded, taking his hand once he'd helped her off the bio-bed and put her on her feet at ground level.

"They'll be alright," she said confidently, leaving with the pilot. Janeway looked at her two senior officers, still locked into the mind-meld; a worried frown creeping across her features. The Vulcan broke the contact staggering backwards; she and the Doctor supported him, until he found his balance again. Straightening his uniform in silent defiance he looked at Janeway.

"I will require time to meditate."

"Granted," she told him and watched him leave sickbay with a much dignity as he could muster. With a soft amused smile playing around her lips, she bent closer to the sleeping male's ear. "You have certainly unsettled him, you rascal," affection in her tone. "Just come home soon," she said, gently squeezing his shoulder. There was no reaction on his neutral face, yet she felt sure he'd heard her. With a quiet acknowledgement to the EMH, she strode briskly from the area; leaving the medic alone with his patient. Shaking his head at his quiet thoughts on events; he closed the tricorder and returned it to the med-tray. He ordered the computer to de-activate him. Thus the male slept alone.

/\/\/\

The males hand was warm, curled softly round her small one, made her feel safe as they walked through the falling snow. It was hard to tell if it was day or night at times. Tatiana studied the human male beside her; his blue/grey eyes intent on the readings his tricorder was giving him, resting in his other open hand; keeping them on track in this unending white/grey shifting alien landscape.

"You are worried about him. Aren't you?" her young voice hushed in the semi-dark forest.

"Yeah! Like a hole in the head!" he quipped, moving the tricorder to and fro trying to get his bearings.

"No. It is more than that," gently holding onto his arm, forcing him to look at her. Paris looked down into her almost amber coloured eyes; she smiled. "You good friend, Tom Paris," the young girl's smile widening as he frowned. "And no I cannot read your mind," laughter in her voice. For one only about five or six earth years of age, her words were quite profound.

"Come. Let's see if we can find that Large White," he said, setting off. Tatiana trotted after him, asking why he'd called Chakotay that. "Appears to fit; don't you think, Tatti?"

"I'm not sure. Only that some of the tales and legends that Lyulf told me, involved one called the Great White one. I thought it meant this cold white stuff."

"Snow!" he said, standing with her under the gnarled oak tree.

"Maybe the stories meant one of their kind; only different in size and colour. Chakotay is taller and very white in comparison to the other N'de."

"You maybe right there, Tatiana. Plus that tattoo of his. Come it is this way," taking her hand again and moving off to the right of the tree.

Soon they found the Great White One with two others waiting for them a few yards away. The girl let go of Pairs' hand and ran to Chakotay flinging her arms around his white neck ruff. Whilst staying close to the White she softly touched the female's nose and playfully scratched the young silver-grey male on his hard head. She introduced everybody to each other.

When Paris realised the second male – Hakan – was his would-be attacker, he was surprised; yet he knelt down holding out his hand. Hakan looked at him; then Chakotay, who softly smiled his encouragement. He stepped forward tail between his legs, before he sat in front of Paris and put a fore-paw into the males out stretched hand. Tom grinned; his hand gently closed around the paw and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Hakan." The animal's ears pricked upright in total surprise, giving him quite a comical expression. The others N'de seem to laugh, even Tatti grinned.

"We'd better go," she said, resting her small hand on Chakotay's tall white shoulder and then slipped her other hand into Tom's as he drew level with her. Magaski and Hakan followed.

"I don't understand. Why?" his tone puzzled.

"Many things there are in life, one doesn't truly understand, young one. You just accept what is. Friendship is a precious gift, Hakan; treasure it from wherever it comes," her voice wise with the wisdom of many years of experience. Tatiana gently played with the Great White's soft furry ears; he rumbled softly his pleasure at her touch. Both having heard White Swan's words, and realised she'd not only been talking to Hakan, but to all.

"I'll tell him," she whispered quietly.

They walked in silence in the sound muffling forest, the snow about ankle deep most of the time, so they made good progress. No birds sang, yet they were there in the bare branched forest. The group moved closer together, eyes wary, ears alert as the shadow of the cliff face darkened the forest even more, as they drew steadily toward it. With a heart stopping sob the girl-child stood still; Hakan only just managed to avoid colliding with her. Magaski had noted that she'd been hanging back as if afraid; she assured Chakotay that she would remain with the young one. Tatiana visibly swallowed and told the upright male – Tom Paris – she would stay with White Swan adding:

"I can't go any closer." Tom didn't push it seeing deep sadness and fear on the girl's upturned face. Thus the three males proceeded on and reached the cavern entrance some few minutes later.

"There is some sort of power source here, it's very weak," holding the tricorder up checking the readings. Chakotay nudged Hakan telling him to stay with Paris and see that he came to no harm; whilst he returned to the two females. Cautiously human and N'de entered the cavern just as the Great White reached Magaski and Tatti; who spoke:

"Do you remember the stories Lyulf spoke of?" He nodded puzzled. "The Great White?" Both looked at her surprised, especially as the girl continued. "You, Chakotay are that one," her voice touched with awe.

"No, Little Silver. I'm dark not white. It is this winter…." The shaking of her head halted him.

"The Great White will walk through the singing metal. Halting its song before the first flowering can return. He melts away to travel the Hanging Road from whence he came," said Magaski.

Chakotay stared at her recalling those very same words and more from Lyulf.

"The settlers and I do not see you as you see yourselves. Dark of hair and eye you are to yourself and the other N'de. But to me you are white and larger than they are," Tatiana said quietly, gazing at him. Her light hazel eyes looked deep into his dark brown ones and spoke again: "In the stars someone sleeps; yet he walks the paths of the N'de." Magaski frowned at the child not understand, but she noted the dawning of comprehension in her companions dark amber eyes.

"The obelisk," he whispered and without another word he ran toward the area where the strange singing metal structure stood.

/\/\/\

Although the cavern had been large the corridor that led off it was narrow and winding, yet he found that both he and Hakan could pace easily together and he without having to stoop either. The tricorder told him the passage was natural in origin, possibly a fast flowing stream or river, which accounted for the constant twists and turns. The corridor was lit by a soft glowing bioluminescence, from the surrounding rock walls, which gave them both more than enough light to see their way ahead. Tom stopped, his tricorder registered a marked change in the power readings, yet it wasn't the only change. Ahead was a large open cavern with not only non-functioning machinery, but also dead humanoids, possibly a dozen or more. Taking a deep breathe he moved forward again, along the passage's smooth floor. Hakan at his side was wary, nose questing, ears twitching. A low growl rumbled in his throat, he did not like it. As they rounded the final corner, the main area loomed in front of them revealing the carnage within. Paris put a hand over his mouth, trying not to gag from the smell; his eyes wide taking in the scene. Several adult silver-haired people, of both sexes sat slumped at dead consoles, with two lying on the floor near the main entrance way. Hakan's growls grew louder, smelling the charred ozone of burnt-out electrical circuits and living flesh that still hung in the cold air.

"They didn't stand a chance. The electrical discharges must have flashed around the area like….like lightening bolts." That was something Hakan could understand and within such a confined space there had been no escape, even for those not working on the equipment housed here. Paris shook himself and scanned the area trying to locate the power source, which now appeared to be in two places. He located the first at a central freestanding console that stood in the middle of the floor. It was hexagonal in shape and stood just above his waist in height.

"Looks like a computer data storage," watching the readings on his tricorder as he walked around the structure. He cursed as he almost fell, having tripped over an inert form lying at the consoles base. Tom felt sick at the sight of the charred flesh, but pulled himself together enough to continue working. He found the power indicator that glowed with a soft steady faint silver-blue light. He tapped out a few commands on both his tricorder and the console. They both bleeped happily. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"The data appears to be intact. Downloading," he said quietly; putting his open tricorder on the console. "That is going to take awhile," looking round. "HAKAN?!" he called, wondering where he'd vanished to. The N'de made a sharp bark sound from somewhere in the shadows, yet Tom managed to track him down. Getting down on hands and knees, he asked: "What have you found?" putting a hand on the creatures light grey shoulder, moving closer. "Well I never!" he said and smiled.

/\/\/\

The obelisk stood tall and alien looking in the part bowl shaped area, snow free and singing. He stood his breathing slowing from his run back along the cliff face to eye the structure from behind, wary and hesitant not fully understanding what was happening to him. A soft wise and familiar voice spoke:

//You know my friend. You have always known// He smiled to himself at the sound of her comforting voice and then frowned. //Yes, my friend I am here. As I always am. Why do you refuse to acknowledge it?//

"I do not understand."

//Oh! But you do!// she softly added the words Tatiana had spoken earlier. //In the stars _a man_ sleeps, yet he walks the paths of the N'de//

"Wise One. Am I you?" he asked still puzzled by all that had happened here.

//Are you?// her voice soft. He realised she wasn't teasing him; also she had substituted 'someone' with 'a man'. Breathing deeply, he closed his eye and saw her standing near him. She slowly nodded her wise noble head. Carefully he opened his eyes again. The obelisk was still in the same place yet it looked different as if he was viewing it from slightly lower down.

//You know// she whispered, as he looked down at his feet and saw two silver-white furred forepaws on the frost hardened snow.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by a cry, one that touched him deeply; hearing two voices call to mourn. Two others close-by joined in, he smiled recognising them as Netis and Freya. Their combined song filled him, swelling through every fibre of his being, that he too lifted his muzzle to the sky and joined the chorus of howls. The calls echoed and re-echoed through the forest, off the cliff face and on through the valley, picked up by others who relayed it until it started to fade at its source, then silence. In his heart it still sang filling him with a deep sense of belonging; something he had been wondering would ever be his; a place to call home. Because of it he moved toward the obelisk with determination and courage. His nose questing the cold air, informing him of what his eyes could not see; ears erect, pointed to catch the slightest sound; which heard only the song of the metal structure. All his senses were on high alert as he reached the snow-free stepped base of the obelisk with its strange symbols. One though stood out, his own.

/\/\/\

Near the caverns two N'de stood looking quite quizzically at a small bundle in its carry basket, at the upright's feet, whilst the male informed Captain Janeway of his finds and subsequent actions.

"I've sealed the cavern. There was nothing we could do for them. The details will be in my report," looking sadly at Tatiana as she smiled at the bundle.

"Understood, Mr. Paris. Anything else?"

"Yes. The power source was both data storage and a maturation chamber. Therefore we have one small bundle," pausing as he smiled at the bundles hearty cry. "A baby boy. Alive and kicking."

"That is good news," sounding pleased. Her next words were cut short by a more distant and strange call, sharp and angry. Both N'de's heads snapped up; looking away along the cliff. Tatiana stood up and gripped Tom's hand tight.

"Chakotay!" she whispered worriedly.

"Mr. Paris. What's going on?" her tone sharp.

"I'm not sure. I think someone is in trouble. I'll be in touch. Paris out," he said, watching as Hakan ran off. "Tatti; you and Magaski bring the boy. I'll see if I can help," giving her a wily smile.

"Be careful!" she called after him as he too ran through the trees and snow. Hakan had waited for him, thus the two ran together amidst the bare silent trees. Was it his imagination or was the obelisk's hum louder? He asked himself, struggling to keep up with Hakan. The two halted at the tree line and took in the scene before them. Within the bare trees stood two other N'de, watching; crouched ready to spring out if necessary. At the obelisk's stepped base stood the Great White, his fur coat bristling, legs bent and a soft snarl emanating from his throat. At his feet, lay at least two medium sized sticks.

"Hakan; Stop your friends from getting involved. We don't want any blood shed," he said quietly; from his crouched position in the undergrowth, with the young silver/grey male. The N'de softly padded away towards the other two. "Paris to Delta-flyer," he whispered into his com-badge, hearing the hum of the obelisk deepen. Markham answered him. "How are things?" Paris asked.

"Fine; Most of the settlers were pleased to help dismantle their homes, ready for transport off planet. Two are missing. Brandon and Phelan are out looking for them," the male informed him, voice steady.

"Tom. Both have com-badges," Dalby said.

"Thanks. I'll call them. Paris out," tapping his badge, softly swearing, knowing it could only be Magan and Jabez, Chakotay was facing out there. His badge bleeped at him and Phelan's voice spoke: "We're not far from the obelisk, Tom."

"Good. Just be careful. Although I can not see them, I think Magan and Jabez are confronting the Great White N'de."

"Understood," he said and the link went dead. Tom checked his phaser, although he was loathed to use it; for whatever reason, as it may endanger them all from the obelisk; yet he had to protect Chakotay.

Movement caught his eye, as the smaller of the two N'de; Hakan was making for shot forward snarling angrily. The second was stopped from following as Tom stood up and moved at a crouched run toward the snow-free obelisk. A thud, yelp, whine followed. He fired at the male who stood over the fallen N'de; the obelisk's hum was increasing; the man fell startled, the second was about to run forward but a shout from behind halted his move. Brandon reached him and held him fast.

"Sorry, Jabez," he said, propelling him unresisting forward to where Tom knelt at the injured N'de's side. The Great White rested his head on Tom's shoulder, dark eyes worried. The two male N'de's moved cautiously closer; whilst Phelan checked the fallen male, yet his thoughts were for someone else.

"How is she?"

"Not good. Can't tell for sure," he said, having to raise his voice above the hum of the alien structure.

"LOOK!" shouted Brandon, pointing at the structures top. A narrow beam of light, thrust up into the leaden sky, growing in intensity. Paris was trying to contact Voyager, but the signal was dead.

Tatiana, Magaski and their small helpless bundle arrived. The silver-haired girl spoke, her voice clear.

"The Great White One will walk through the singing metal. Halting its song before the first flowering can return." All the humans looked at the large white N'de standing uncertainly beside Paris. "You can do it. Just do not doubt," she added. Tom looked into the N'de's troubled brown/amber eyes, smiling softly.

"I think I'm beginning to understand. Only an N'de can enter the obelisk unharmed, but only the settlers would have the know-how to shut it down. You are both, **my** friend," his last sentence was heard only by Chakotay. "The injured one needs medical treatment, I can't give. We've lost all contact with Voyager. And I wouldn't be surprised to learn that that beam is targeting the ship." The marked noble head turned away from him to the injured female and then the obelisk. "I know you can do it, Chakotay," his words for the male alone. Only the white ears told him he'd been heard; for suddenly the large white N'de strode purposefully up the steps of the structure. Paris spoke to Tatiana. "As soon as the humming stops; call Voyager. 'Medical Emergency'. Use your com-badge for the female and they'll transport her aboard."

"I understand. Please go with him." The male pilot didn't need telling twice and ran to join the N'de.

/\/\/\

On the bridge of the starship semi chaos reigned; red battle lights the main illumination as the crew contended with the energy beam coming at them, from the planet surface.

"Shields are holding; down 50 and weakening."

"Engineering. We need more power to the shields."

"I'm doing my best, Captain. It is disrupting other systems," came Torres harassed voice, yelling at one of her staff to seal a coolant leak. "Without shutting down other key systems; including **all** life-support. You've got all we have."

"Noted, Lieutenant. Janeway out," she acknowledged closing the link and joining Tuvok at his tactical station. "Where is it coming from?"

"As far as I can determine from the obelisk," pausing to hang on as the ship was rocked again. "Captain; we may need to do as Lieutenant Torres suggested."

"NO! Tuvok. There has to be another way," she snapped angrily, staring at the PADD in her hand; yet she saw a sleeping male. Chell and Kim working at Ops informed her they were not getting any response from anyone on the planet surface and yet the E-band emissions were still very strong. "In that log report by the Enterprise; did they find a way to operate their obelisk?"

"Yes, Captain. Mr. Spock deduced that the symbols were musical notes."

"Music!?!"

"The correct tonal qualities in the right sequence would give them access to the obelisk's controls," he informed her, whilst still working his console.

"If we had the time to work them out. How did the Enterprise do it?"

"Captain Kirk hailing his ship!"

"Pity we don't have him handy. Then again, maybe we do," looking at the main screen on which was a very familiar symbol. Suddenly the ship stopped shaking, silence. Then a young clear voice called for medical emergency transport. "Report!" she called as Kim complied with the requested transport.

"The obelisk appears to be dormant. All interference has gone," Chell said his smile broad across his blue face. Even the symbol on the main screen faded from view, she noted.

"Hail the Away Team," she ordered, returning to the command area as Ops complied.

/\/\/\

Inside the obelisk, Tom sat at the top of the steps leading down into the control room from the trap door and watched as a figure appeared from within the large white N'de. Dark of hair and eye, skin a deep tanned colour, his familiar body clothed in silver/white fur garments. He worked around the room checking consoles, their read-outs and chanting a rhyme. Chakotay gazed at the various symbols on the consoles wondering which ones would shut the structure down; hearing the hum of the energy beam that was indeed attacking Voyager.

First he found that control and deactivated it. 'What next?'

//You know// came the soft wise voice and with it the knowledge he needed. Carefully at first he did what Lyulf had told him, chanting the words he'd been taught as a child as he worked with more confidence around the room, switching off all the various consoles. Soon silence reigned, only to be broken by a strident bleep that made both of them jump.

"Paris, here," touching the offending item – his com-badge – noting that the male figure was the N'de once more, padded over to him, as Janeway's voice asked for a report. "Well; all's safe down here. How's the Doc's patient?"

"In good hands; although, he did mention something about; being a doctor not a vet. He'll manage," she said, relief in her voice.

"Good. Just inform him to keep her sedated, whilst she's in his care."

"Any reason?" puzzled.

"Plenty, Captain. Not that I can go into any details right now," he said, stroking the White's soft ears.

"I suggest you get some sleep. We'll compare notes in the morning. Tom; please take a visual scan of the obelisk symbols. At 09.00hrs bring the Delta-flyer back on board. Janeway out."

"Well; you heard the lady. Time for bed," he said getting to his feet and re-emerging out of the trap-door. The White followed, closing it again, by putting his paw in the slight depression under the upright structure, near the open square. It closed with a soft whirl. Paris had passed on the Captain's information, excluding the request about the symbols. Tatiana spoke pointing to the west;

"Look!" her voice filled with wonder.

"That's typical. Just in time to set," Paris noted, grinning. They all stood and gazed in awe at the sight of the planet's sun, setting the breaking clouds aglow with its red/gold fire.

"Beautiful," said a very feminine voice. Paris looked round at her, smiling softly. The speaker moved closer to him and leaned against his legs; so he sat down and stroked her soft white/grey fur. Magaski nuzzled his ear. Only he heard what she'd said; but Chakotay knew, because something changed in the young male's body language.

"Paris to Delta-flyer; Transport in three loads," he said, getting to his feet; his manner decisive. Brandon with Jabez went first, followed by Phelan and the reviving Magan; which had to wait as he re-scanned the obelisk. "Looks like transports could upset things here," he said, noting the readings. "Ok, Dalby all clear. Energise," he ordered, then the two vanish. "Wait until I call," he advised, noting the N'de's wariness. He mounted the steps and scanned the symbols, going round at least twice. "Don't worry; I'll keep in mind that transporter signals could interfere with the obelisk; when I report to Captain Janeway. Tatiana," he called to the girl, descending the steps to join her and the little bundle. "Dalby. Energise." The three vanished; leaving only the N'de standing at the base of the now silent obelisk; watching the glorious sunset.

"You told him," his tone warm and quiet; standing beside the older woman, watching the western sky with its red and deep blue banners.

"Yes, Chakotay; I told him," gazing up at him, his dark eyes reflecting the last of the gold of the setting sun. Hakan pointed to a bright new star that hung in the darkening sky. A smile spread across the tattooed male's face; deep affection in his voice, he spoke a name: "Voyager."

/\/\/\


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. See chapter one:

**Chapter 4**

The following morning dawned bright and clear; the snow receding as the Delta-flyer fired up into the yellow/golden sky. Phelan had elected to stay planet-side with his fellow settlers in order to keep things moving forward and Magan out of trouble. He watched the small sleek ship disappear out of sight. A warning shout from behind him caused him to re-join the working throng; wondering at the cause.

Standing at the edge of the former settlement was a group of N'de. The elder man walked purposefully toward the leader, a dark silver grey individual with almost black ears, which stood erect. Amber eyes gazed steadily at the male upright's approach, quick to note the delta symbol on the male's chest. Something Kindred Spirit had said to look for; although he knew not why.

"Welcome, N'de," his voice clear; surprising most of his contemporaries.

"Morning, Old One. I Melvern. How address you?" the creature's voice clear and non-threatening.

"I Phelan, Melvern." The N'de bowed its noble savage head in acknowledgement.

"My people bring food, Phelan; to break the fast of the Dark Time. May we?" Phelan ignored the soft murmuring of uncertainty behind him; smiled warmly and indicated that the N'de proceeds. Warily the N'de pack walk forward past their leader; the settlers part just as warily, as the creatures move to the former open square. Magan whispered in Phelan's ear:

"Are you mad?"

"No, Magan," he continued so all could hear. "We are **their** guests here. What better way to thank them for our short stay here, than to break-fast. Come everybody," he encouraged, moving to where the N'de had spread quite a feast; of natural fruits and vegetables. Two young upright females; still in the teens, added what provisions they had and sat down near two small N'de, who were young females.

"We Chenoa and Chilali. You?"

"Er….mm! I Leonna," said one, her hazel eyes wide. The second at first couldn't quite find her voice.

"Stella," she said shyly, her face hidden by her long auburn hair. The two sisters said 'welcome' their tone reflecting the sincerity behind the word. Sensing that the tension was still tight, Chenoa huffed softly into Stella's hair, making her giggle. "That tickles," she laughed and spontaneously put her arms around the female N'de's neck; who gently whined. Everyone slowly relaxed and sat down. Phelan sat next to Melvern. Magan stood back arms folded defiantly across his chest. A hard head butted him from behind, pushing the upright male forward.

"You want to eat. Do you not?" asked Hakan, whose head had butted. Reluctantly the male nodded. "Suggest you sit then," pushing again, before Magan could change his mind. The two sat together, next to Netis who was still worrying over Freya; despite assurances that she was in safe hands.

When Magaski, accompanied by the Great White joined the feast all talk ceased, causing the male to hesitate.

"Welcome, Kindred Spirit. The first flowering will soon come now, thank you. Welcome to you, Magaski."

"Thank you for your welcome, Melvern. May we?" the female said.

"Please, Magaski and Kindred Spirit," Phelan said with a soft smile; noting the awe with which his fellows regarded the tall White N'de, as he silently sat beside the older female.

"These creatures are certainly polite," whispered one of his young companions in his ear. "They are treating us better than we deserve," he noted sadly.

"What is past is done. It is the future that is important. Learn from the past so as not to repeat similar mistakes," Melvern said, his voice quietly commanding. Chakotay smiled to himself; how often he'd heard those words, but spoken in a different phrasing, yet with the same quiet commanding tone.

The talk softly bubbled up again as the two different peoples ate together, in the strengthening warm sunshine. Something most thought they might never see again. Others had never seen this warm spring growth, hearing the birds singing their joyous welcome to the new day adding to the talk around the feast.

/\/\/\/\

Briefing room was once more in the Mess hall, in order to accommodate everyone. Neelix was making sure all had some nourishment also. Samantha Wildman had taken the three children to the holodeck to partake in the 'Flotter' programme, for which Paris was truly thankful; watching Janeway's face as she read his written report on his findings in the cavern. Breathing deeply she composed herself, before looking up at the pilot.

"You did the right thing, Ensign," pausing; seeing Rowena softly cooing over both her own newborn daughter and the silver-haired boy-child. Brandon followed her gaze and smiled.

"I think you can be assured that the boy will be well cared for, Captain Janeway," turning back to look at her.

"I don't doubt that," smiling herself. "From what Tatiana has said; her own people were as much visitors to this system as the rest of us. Without a reference point, there is no way of knowing where they came from or where the others went."

"Tatiana will always have a home with us," Rowena said, her tone telling her husband she would brook no arguments on the subject. Brandon grinned, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"If she wants to stay."

"That is a choice only she can make."

"We really didn't make her feel very welcome at first," shaking his head sadly.

"You acted in a manner you thought best at the time. No-one should fault you for that," said the Talaxian male, tone bright and understanding. "Your orders were not to say anything to anyone. Were they not?" His crewmates smiled softly amused. The Vulcan just lifted a surprised eyebrow, causing his fellows to grin even broader. Brandon realised this crew were very close-knit and why should they not be? He scolded himself. They had no reason to show him trust and friendship; yet they had given him and his people both.

"I suppose it's really a case of putting the past behind us and learning to forge a new life here," he mused to himself. "Captain Janeway, I'm going to say this now, before my courage desserts me and I don't find the time later," pausing a moment. The female quietly awaited his words, which made it somewhat harder. He swallowed and then plunged in; "I'm sorry for my abrupt behaviour when we first met. And thank you for your timely assistance and hospitality," he said in somewhat of a rush; feeling like a little schoolboy under this strong females patient gaze. To save him further embarrassment she quietly asked Markham for his report.

/\/\/\/\

The meeting had gone well she reflected as she and Tuvok returned to the bridge. Dalby and Markham were to assist Brandon and his team in surveying the fourth planet, where his peoples probes still gathered data; in order to discover first-hand if it really was suitably habitable for humanoid life. It had been decided to have a short meeting for the ship's senior staff, just prior to the shuttles departure, to clarify one or two things about the next few days schedule. She knew there was something bothering Tom Paris, but as yet she'd been unable to discover what. The pilot had already recommended landing 'Voyager' thus cutting down on transports; which could interfere with the obelisk and its repairs. The second watch were taking their places, as the two of them entered the bridge; moving down into the command area side by side. The new watch confirmed their current status; yet Kathryn barely heard them, looking at the command chair next to hers. A feeling of emptiness and loss assailed her, recalling Brandon's words and her own reply. _'If he wants to stay?'_ _'The choice is his to make.' _Tuvok softly calling her name in a questioning manner, returned her to the present.

"Nothing, Tuvok," giving him a positive smile, making for the briefing room. Although the dark Vulcan said nothing, he wasn't fooled by her bravado, having sensed something of her mood regarding the Commander. She wasted no time on pleasantries and stood at the head of the table, even the others just stood, as they discussed some minor details of ship business.

"Mr. Paris. Is there something you haven't told us?" she asked, tone calm and neutral.

"Well. It's about Chakotay," gathering his thoughts and taking a seat. "The Great White N'de **is** Cmdr Chakotay," he said carefully, not looking at anyone. Janeway sat down carefully in her usual chair.

"Go on," she encouraged, her tone halting anyone else from questioning the male pilot, who just studied his clasped hands resting on the table in front of him.

"I'm not sure if I can explain it, Captain," looking up at her his eyes troubled. "Chakotay **is** physically asleep here and yet; he is also a N'de/Lupine on the planet below. I don't think he has taken over the body of one of these creatures. He **is** one. Kindred Spirit, I believe Tatiana calls him," he smiled pausing, looking down at his hand again. "He also prevented another N'de from drawing my blood," he added quietly. It was Torres who realised the significance of that, exclaiming:

"He saved you?! That means his life is his own."

"Yet you prevented the Doctor from waking him."

"I know, Captain. Now I'm not sure where I stand on this issue," troubled blue/grey eyes gazed at her, warily.

"I'm sure Chakotay will put you in the picture when he can, Tom. If you ask him," her tone light on the last.

"Yeah! Here he's Sleeping Beauty. Maybe I will," giving her a cheeky grin. "Translators are now working. We will hear the N'de as human speech. One of the reasons why the Silver ones – Tatti's people – kept contact with the N'de to a bear minimum; is because they do not see themselves as we see them. Any reference to them in their records was always as N'de, not wolves or Lupine," he explained, voice more confident.

"Then we shall do the same."

"The obelisk, will it require maintenance?" Seven asked, beating Torres to the question, which annoyed the Chief engineer.

"I should think so. The Silver ones used the same narrow frequency that Markham discovered; yet it wasn't enough to protect them, when the obelisk scrambled **all** computers within range; going into protective overdrive; if you like. I know Chakotay shutdown all the systems. I doubt he would have done so, had it not been damaged by the ion storm."

"Why the Commander?" Neelix asked, puzzled.

"Since the N'de are closely related to the Commanders native heritage. That I would have thought was obvious."

"To you maybe, Mr. Vulcan. I meant why **him** specially!"

"We can only hazard a guess," she began and then noted Tom soft knowing smile and spoke his name questioningly.

"I said this to him also," his smile broadening. "Only an N'de – and a rather large one – could enter the obelisk unharmed. But only a human would be able to understand how to operate the system and shut it down; plus his tattoo. Kindred Spirit!" Understanding dawned on her face, as it did for the others. Kim smiled seeing his friend's eyes bright with joy again.

"The best of both worlds," said Seven.

"Mr. Paris prepare the ship for landing. Lieutenant Torres, keep your repair teams small. Same goes for security, Tuvok. Doctor your N'de patient. Transfer her to the landing bay, but keep her sedated until landing is complete and then release her," she ordered. "Dismissed," she said getting decisively to her feet and returning to the bridge. She was looking forward to some shore leave at last, something that Chakotay had suggested; 'How long ago?' she thought. Her crew responded to her commands and orders with their usual efficiency and eagerly, as if they too realised shore leave was in the offering. They prepared the ship for landing. The shuttle asked for clearance and left the shuttle bay for their assignment on the fourth planet.

"Take us down, Mr. Paris," her order clear, sitting in her command chair.

"Aye, Captain," his hands flying over his console. Blue lights glowed round the bridge as he worked the conn, easing the ship into the correct flight trajectory for planetary entry. Engineering confirmed all plasma had been vented and warp drive shutdown. Thrusters were activated and inertial dampeners set to the planets atmospheric conditions. Carefully he guided the ship down through the outer atmosphere and towards the obelisk valley plain, gliding in from west to east.

/\/\/\/\

The river valley below the obelisk stood wide flat and clear of any snow; with the grass almost lifeless looking. A small group of N'de stood on the rise just before the alien structure and watched the bright blue sky. Soon a strange shape appeared in the blue haze, away over the western mountains, it swept towards them growing in size, its shape unlike anything most of them had ever seen before.

"Voyager?" the older female in group asked of the dark tattooed male beside her. He only nodded, dark eyes intent on the growing shape in the skies. Magaski smiled softly, patting his arm and turned her amber eyes up to the skies to see the ship that flung its strange shadow across the valley floor.

"Freya is on that?" Netis asked, his tone worried and disbelieving. "It's not big enough!"

"That's because it flies higher than an eagle. You Twit!" snapped Hakan. "Or weren't you paying attention when Chakotay explained about the vessel," his tone indignant.

"He is worried about Freya. Hush young warrior," Magaski quietly scolded, as the ship grew larger above the lower foothills, its shadow racing away as it flew in from the west. Soon it darkened the valley floor, below the obelisk platform, filling the area completely as it descended. Four feet-like structures locked into place beneath the lower main body and then the ship gracefully touched down, its dark shadow now tucked beneath it. The engine noise wound down returning the valley to its peaceful silence.

A silver-grey shape ran out from that shadow beneath the huge ship now at rest. Fair hair flying as she ran. Netis leapt up and ran toward the figure.

"Let him go, Hakan," said the tattooed male's quiet voice; halting the warriors shout and arresting his movement forward, as if he'd physically restrained the younger male. As they watched and waited; uniformed uprights came from beneath the ship's shadow or appeared from no-where beside it. "Security precautions," he noted with a smile; seeing the tall dark Vulcan among the others, PADD in hand, giving quiet orders. "It's standard protocol wherever the ship lands or docks. And Lieutenant Commander Tuvok is a stickler for protocols," his tone bright. Hakan relaxed at that and stood closer to the male. Netis and Freya soon joined them. She touched Chakotay's face a soft puzzled look in her amber eyes. For in spite of the Doctor's precautions, she'd awoken and seen the comatose male, but had been unable to speak to him. The Doctor had returned, sedated her and then she'd been awakened again and told she could leave. The male had indicated the exit point.

"Take good care of yourself and your cubs." Those latter words halted her run forward and she turned and looked at him. His smile, said all she needed to confirm his words.

"Thank you," she said, and then turned away to run. Her strong limbs carried her across the ground toward the others. She had to see him, to touch. Netis greeted her joyfully, yet she didn't pay him much heed, reaching the place where they waited. So he was real, her fingers feeling warm living flesh. Chakotay noted her puzzlement and held her hand in his; the warmth of him flowing through her.

"I'll explain soon, Freya," he said so softly, that only she heard him. Re-joining Netis, she spoke in his ear. Startled he stared at her.

"Ah! New life is stirring again," said Magaski. "Oh! I know **that** expression all too well. How often my mate would stare like that and asking 'How?' As if he didn't know," her tone playfully scolding. Chakotay grinned with her and then the laughter bubbled up and spilled over.

/\/\/\/\

Beneath the ship in its cool dark shadow most of the uniformed personnel looked up startled at the sound. Identifying it, they smiled and continued with their assigned tasks. Paris stood apart from the business, feeling the growing warmth of the systems sun, as he gazed up at the group of N'de; the Great White standing out taller and whiter than his companions. The released female had greeted the White, muzzles rubbing against each other. He wondered about it. A small warm hand slipped into his; giving it a soft squeeze, before looking down on her silver-haired head. Tatiana's small anxious face turned up at him. Kneeling down to her level; the laughter now just a whisper on the gentle breeze, he quietly spoke her name.

"I want to stay here. The Captain, Brandon and Rowena have all advised against it," her voice quivering with the threat of tears. "This is **my** home, or it was. What am I to do, Mr. Paris?"

"Tom," he corrected gently, which brought a watery smile to her young face. "Why not wait until the repair teams – ie: B'Elanna has completed their assessment of the damage to the obelisk. There is time to make a choice, Tatti." She threw her arms around his neck, burying her small body against his. Tom hugged her close, making her feel safe, warm and loved. Kitto and Naomi called to her, as he released her. "You go and play. Just don't get lost any of you," he called after them; as he stood and they fled from him.

"Mr. Paris," The EMH's abrupt tone made the pilot jump.

"Doc! Something up?" he asked, noting the usual worried facial expression of the male medic.

"Would you get our friend up there," pointing vaguely in the direction of the watching group of N'de. "To get some sleep. An active mind in a comatose body isn't an ideal situation to be in."

"I'll see what I can do, Doc!" he assured him, seeing Torres walking toward them. He clapped the medic on the shoulder and met the Chief Engineer, with a welcoming smile. "How's thing?"

"That depends," she snapped, glaring at him. The tricorder she carried was shut so abruptly, that he winced in sympathy. He indicated that she take the lead toward the obelisk.

Observing the way the female upright walked beside Tom Paris, he frowned very concerned.

"Looks like an angry female," noted Magaski.

"She can be," his reply quiet and thoughtful. Coming to a decision, he spoke more firmly. "Netis, you and Freya return to the village. Let Melvern know about Voyager. **No** arguments," his tone strong and commanding. "Hakan and Magaski will be with me. Now go!" he ordered. Reluctantly the two lovers left. Freya looked back once; he saw her out of the corner of his eye, but he resisted the urge to look round, even after she'd responded to Netis' call.

"We'll wait in the tree cover for you," she said, asking Hakan for his arm. "My legs aren't what they use to be, so easy does it." The young warrior grinned at the old woman and did as she bid, but he gave the tattooed male a worried glance. Chakotay smiled reassuringly, nodding his head softly, watching them disappear from view. Torres ridged forehead came into his line of sight, yet he didn't wait for her to draw level with him; but trotted off toward the obelisk.

"He might have waited," was her snapped angry comment from behind him. He only just caught Tom's soft remark about him not wanting to face her Klingon temper. "What did you say?" rounding on the male, who held up his hands in open surrender.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," he said, appeasing the irate female. He saw the White N'de step up the obelisk's pedestal, halt, and then move out of sight.

"Well at least he's opened the door!" her tone cold as she reached the open square that led down beneath the metal structure. A white muzzle appeared from around the side; yet Tom motioned for him to stay hidden. "You coming?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so. I'll just stay out here. See you later," he said, moving away from her.

"Suit your self," she snapped surly and turned abruptly and took the steps down into the obelisks now dormant computer control room. Paris breathed a deep sigh of relief, as she vanished from view, and then moved round the metal structure to where he knew, the Great White N'de waited.

"She sounded really angry," his tone puzzled and anxious; he cautiously moved closer to the upright male.

"I'm not sure as to all the complex reasons. I know most of them centre on you," gently touching the tall creature's shoulder. "You know her as well as me. If not better."

"Maybe, Tom," he said sighing deeply; leaning against the upright male's legs.

"Message from Doc. Get some sleep."

"I will," he paused unsure. "Tom?"

"We'll talk later. Sleep," he urged, feeling the creatures full tired body weight against him. The pressure eased as the animal moved off into the treed area. Tom followed some minutes later and found him curled up into a tight ball, tail over nose; with two others wrapped around him. Hakan lifted his head off the White's back to gaze at him with amber eyes. Tom only smiled and backed away leaving them to sleep in peace.

/\/\/\/\

In Voyager's sickbay, the Doctor registered the change in the mental activity of his patient. Realising its significance, he tapped his com-badge and called the ship's Captain.

"Good news. He sleeps." There was a soft pause and then her husky voice thanked him. The EMH asked the computer to dim the lights to night levels, whilst he returned to his office. A few minutes later having completed his reports, he deactivated himself until the next scheduled meeting. All was silent and dark, only the main bio-bed's sensors clicked and hummed, monitoring the sleeping male; as they had done over the preceding days. Now at last he really was asleep.

/\/\/\/\

The view was almost like being back home on her parents' farm in Indiana, except for the strange alien obelisk; yet it didn't mar the scene of peaceful tranquillity. The sun had been up for hours; as had she; standing at the viewports in her ready room, sipping her favourite hot black brew, watching the changing shadows of the early spring morning. Most of the trees, still stood bare branched reaching up into the warm blue sun-filled sky. Even from her high elevation, she could see the grass showing signs of stirring with new life in the form of early spring flowers. A lone bird sat high in one of the bare trees, his beak pointed to the sky singing. She wondered whether to open an external com-link in order to hear its song, but decided against it. Just seeing it singing its welcome to the sun was more than enough to bring a smile to her face.

The door buzzer intruded on the peace; sighing she turned from the view and called for the person to enter. The doors parted to allow the tall figure of her tactical officer to step inside the room. She smiled at him, sitting down on the couch beneath the viewports.

"Something wrong, Tuvok?" she asked, her tone a little teasing; patting the seat beside her. The Vulcan just cocked an eyebrow and sat down, as requested.

"Security detail is in place. I've limited the teams to three as requested, but shortened their duty shift to allow for more recreation time," he informed her; pausing thoughtful. She waited knowing he had something other than security protocols on his mind. "About Cmdr Chakotay," his tone measured. "What if he chooses to remain?" Janeway carefully put her now empty mug down on the low coffee table; her eyes taking in his usual flat expression. Yet there were some subtle signs, things she'd learnt to look for over their long years of association and friendship together and discerned that he was worried.

"The choice is his to make, Tuvok," her own tone as measured as his had been. His next words; although spoken quietly, were blunt none-the-less and gave her pause for thought.

"You would not be happy with it." It was sometime before she could think of a suitable reply; gazing out at the scene behind and below her again; re-calling all the times Chakotay had given her cause to discipline him; others where he'd supported her; given comfort, advice and been brutally blunt too. Friendship, trust and his loyalty; he'd become more than her First Officer, but a welcome friend. The Vulcan gently spoke her name, brining her back to the present. Their eyes met. She didn't need to say anything; this dark male knew the answer better than she did.

"He's a friend, Tuvok. **If** he makes that choice; as a friend I will **have **to accept it. I won't like it," she said calmly.

"True. I do not doubt, you'll be alone in that sentiment," he said carefully; she smiled and patted his arm. He didn't fool her as he went on to list those who would miss the Commander, which was almost the entire crew.

"Aren't you going to include yourself?" she teased. For a moment he looked affronted and then softly he nodded; face calm. "Just what did happen in **that **mind-meld?" she asked, quietly amused.

"Nothing important, Captain," he said, emotionless mask firmly back in place. Janeway smiled, getting to her feet to deal with the reports littering her desk and awaiting her attention. The Vulcan quietly left as she set to work; accessing the computer console for an update on the Away Team's progress on the fourth planet and leaned back in her chair; deep in thought. The reports lay on her desk in front of her, forgotten once more.

/\/\/\/\

The three children ran and laughed, carefree as they played in the spring sunshine; relishing the freedom. Unknown to them, amber eyes watched; strange eyes that followed their childish antics with both fear and anger. Careful, so not to make a sound the watcher moved within the green shadows, waiting its chance. Choosing its moment with care, as the silver-haired female came close it got ready to spring. Suddenly the watcher pounced, gently bowling the female over. She squealed with delight and fear, reaching up to grab the thick ruff rounds the N'de female's neck; that now stood over her sprawled form, softly snarling at the other two uprights. Tatiana laughed and pulled the unresisting female N'de on top of her and rolled.

In the trees other eyes watched wide in astonishment, as the one called Freya played with these upright children. Before he could move to intervene however, Netis – the female's mate spoke:

"Hello, Halmar. Nice day isn't it?"

"Nice day!" he snorted. "What is that?" pointing to the group below them; which now included Tora, who greeted the children with the traditional saying.

"We'd better return to the village. Melvern will explain," turning to leave.

"He'd better," muttered the reddish/silver white N'de, moving through the trees with his young warrior friend; leaving behind the shrieks of childish delight that rung through the air, which almost drowned out the growing bird song. Halmar stopped to listen to the blue bird perched high above him, singing a song of spring. Netis listened also.

"First flowering is really returning, just as the legends said they would. Thanks to Kindred Spirit," trotting off. Halmar followed the air around them full of quick-fired questions; the trees stirring from their long winters sleep.

/\/\/\/\

The late evening breeze stirred in his ears, softly waking him; yet he did not move, feeling comfortably warm with two bodies close to his. The one at his back made soft noises; but another sound jolted his other companion wide-awake. Ears erect eyes wide in alarm. She soon calmed, watching her two male companions.

"Sounds like that angry female," she said, noting the worried frown on his tattooed face. A male upright stormed past their sleeping place, shouting over his shoulder that the woman was impossible! She yelled some Klingon words at his retreating back, making Chakotay wince.

"You understand her?"

"Unfortunately; yes!" his tone rueful. "Hakan, follow him. Make sure he comes to no harm." The young warrior stretched and then trotted off into the gathering shadows after the upright, Tom Paris. Both remaining N'de got to their feet, stretching the kinks of sleep out of their lithe bodies. Magaski groaned a little, easing her stiff joints.

"I'm certainly not as young as I once was. Oh well!" grinning at him. He smiled in response, gently holding her arm aiding her walk over to the obelisk. Even from outside the entryway they could hear the female's angry mutterings. Chakotay wasn't happy. "You won't solve the problem from out here. You'll have to face her. The sooner the better," she told him, her tone softly teasing, scolding. "I'll make my slow way to the upper canyon," pointing in the relevant direction. He nodded worried. "You'll be all right, Kindred Spirit," she whispered, gently touching his cheek; before trotting off up toward the cliff face path. He waited until he saw her tail vanish from view and then went down the steps into the control room.

At first he thought the place was empty, but then he spotted her or rather the bottom half of her, producing out from under an open panel in one of the wall consoles. He could still hear her muffled cursing. He hadn't heard her use those particular Klingon curses in a very long while. It was a fair indication of her emotional well-being. Talking to herself, she wondered where a certain engineering tool was. Chakotay spied it, picked it up and trotted over with it. The next thing he knew; he was shaking his head dazed and picking himself up off the floor from the opposite side of the room to B'Elanna.

"I should have remembered. Working with you one always ends up with a **few** bruises!?"

"**CHAKOTAY!**" she exclaimed startled, scrambling out from under the console, only to stop and stare at him, from her seated position on the floor. Standing foursquare and looking rather dizzy was the tall white creature. Carefully he stood more upright, his white fur coat glistening in the rooms lighting.

"Haven't you ever seen a Lupine, before?" his tone teased. She blinked, trying to acquaint the familiar voice she was hearing with the creature standing across the room from her. "You still want this?" a paw touching the delicate engineering tool, he'd tried to give her earlier. B'Elanna nodded dumbly. "Then you'll have to come and get it," he said and then picked it up in his jaw and walked to the stairway.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said, scrabbling to her feet, realising where he was going. Having four legs was certainly an advantage, he reflected; bounding up the steps into the spring evening. Hearing her coming after him, curses flying; he hid in the bushes and waited until she'd cleared the obelisk pedestal he then ran back up dropped the tool into the opening and closed the door.

B'Elanna screamed at him. Not looking round – for he knew that sound all too well and what it meant – took off at full speed toward the same path, Magaski had taken earlier. He'd almost reached it; hearing her coming after him, when something; a hand he thought, spurred him on to greater speed; realising he had a full blooded Klingon hot on his heels hungry for **his** blood. Not daring to look round, his strong lithe body bounded forward up the steep path and on through the dense trees, hoping Magaski was closer to their planned destination; for he knew the older female would never manage to fight off B'Elanna, especially not in the woman's current mood. A voice called his name; in fact it came out more as an angry roar. Another called ahead of him.

"Magaski," he whispered, realising she was too close. "Keep going. I'll meet you from the other way," he responded. "And stay out of sight," his voice urgent. To make sure that Torres followed him, he moved back down the path a short way, toward his fire-breathing adversary.

Up above him, Magaski watched worried as he allowed the upright female to get within touching distance of him, before moving onto the more difficult path to the Upper canyon. She only hoped he knew what he was doing. For that path could lead to loss of life or limb; if one didn't watch their step. Careful to keep out of sight, she continued on her own trek; hearing the angry words that were carried to her on the wind.

Chakotay was being to wonder if he was doing the right thing with B'Elanna Torres; as the woman's curses hadn't diminished over the last hour of their climb; if anything they'd increased as she followed him, getting more profane each time they were uttered. He stood watching her climb the rocky incline. Suddenly her voice hit him, noting that she was much closer now, seeing her angry expression.

"If I ever…catch you," gulping for air. "You'll really…wonder what, hit you!" she said, reaching for the next handhold, but it gave way; thus she slide down on her front. Something or rather someone arrested her downward slide. The white furred jaw of the N'de held on tight to the material of her uniform sleeve; his body braced flat against the rocky plateau. Trying to keep her body still, she braced herself to find a foot hold, once there was a firm toe hold beneath her; she cautiously reached up and grabbed a handful of the thick fur of his neck ruff. With him pulling backwards and her pulling upward, she managed to climb up onto the small plateau beside him. They both lay there panting, with both fear and exertion. B'Elanna felt a cold nose touch her face as she slowly turned over to lie on her back. His tongue licked her face, tasting salt; her eyes closed.

"B'Elanna," his tone soft; moving to give her room to sit up.

She sat huddled arms around her up-drawn knees, feeling him nuzzled her ear through her hair, as her forehead rested on her knees. "I ought to…." She couldn't finish the thought, feeling drained. She looked up at him sitting in front of her; white ears pricked forward, brown/amber eyes gazing at her worriedly.

"Come, Lanna," he said softly, urging her to her feet; his jaw soft on her arm. Unsteadily she followed his lead up a more level path away from the plateau. Although it was very late and only the stars shone above their heads, it was easy to follow the path he took; for his white fur coat seemed to reflect the starlight making him glow. He also waited for her as she climbed over the more difficult terrain. Even at one stage suggesting she hold onto his ruff to aid her climb up the steep hillside. Soon they reached the top. The wide-open star field stood spread above and before them over the Upper canyon. The river below wound its way across the dark landscape like a silver thread weaving the rock buffs together. Torres stood there; hand still in his thick neck-ruff, not quite believing her eyes, yet letting the peace of the place fill her very being.

"You remember?" his voice asked, the soft timber not even intruding on the silence; just whispering over and with it, like a gentle night-time breeze. Torres' nodded and sighed deeply, remembering another star dusted valley, untouched by the pain, death and destruction of their fight with the Cardassians. Hot salt tears trickled unheeded from her human eyes, cleansing her.

/\/\/\/\

The silver/grey N'de padded behind the uniformed male, looking for all the world, like a dog dutifully following his master for a night-time stroll, through the spring stirring forest. Intent on his own mental musings, he was unaware of Hakan, until one of the security personnel asked; 'Who was taking whom for a walk?' Paris looked round at the young animal; starlight and flood lights around Voyager highlighting the silver in his fur coat. Amber eyes quietly assessed him.

"Come on, Hakan!" moving away into the darkness, heading for the silver ribbon of the river. The N'de trotted beside him, happily; leaving the black/gold clad upright male behind, mystified as to Paris' mood and attitude.

Soon they reached the river's edge, where they sat down side-by-side on the semi-sand-pebble shoreline. Softly Tom Paris broke the friendly silence between them.

"I don't know. What am I to do with that woman?" his tone frustrated, throwing a pebble into the smooth flowing water. Hakan just nuzzled his ear. "Hey! Cut that out!" trying not to laugh.

"Females! I haven't had much to do with them, as yet."

"Take my advice, Hakan. Don't touch them. They're not worth the hassle," tone sour.

"Really! That's not what I've heard about your antics with the female species."

"Chakotay, been telling tall tales again!"

Hakan sat head on one side puzzled by this male; whose tone of voice and words, said one thing and yet his body language spoke the total opposite. "You are a strange one," he commented politely. Paris smiled wryly, turning his head to gaze out over the silver flowing river; his thoughts remembering another star dusted valley and the people he'd known briefly then. Now he knew some of them better or so he'd believed until sundown. He sighed deeply.

Hakan lifted his head; ears pitched forward catching a sound on the night wind. Moving to the large rock that jutted out over the river, he sent his own voice ringing into the dark star dusted night; startling Paris. A clear call came back. Hakan felt a thrill go right through him as he answered the caller: "We'll come."

/\/\/\/\

The woman gazed in wonder down at the sleeping child; silver hair tousled about her small-relaxed face, lashes black against her pale cheeks. Rowena smiled softly, calling to mind the child's earlier assurance that she wasn't tired, her tone of voice strong; now Tatiana slept the sleep of an exhausted child, who'd enjoyed her day free from care and worry. The humanoid female tucked the bedcovers more securely around the child who murmured softly: "Mama!"

"Sleep little one," gently touching the girl's cheek. Tatiana sighed deeply. Rowena left her and checked on her own young daughter and the silver-haired boy-child; both slept soundly in the Moses basket crib. The quarters that Captain Janeway had assigned to this new mother were large and comfortable, yet practical too; sitting down at the work desk with its small computer terminal. She called up the information she'd been looking at an hour earlier, before being interrupted by the children's return to the ship. On the screen was a picture of the male who currently slept in sickbay, along with the data about him:

"Chakotay: Rank Commander – field commission. Born: November 19 2335. Federation Colony – Dorvan V. Native American Indian descent. Colony annexed to the Cardassians after Peace Treaty of 2370. Entered Starfleet Academy 2351, sponsored by Captain Sulu. Resigned commission, March 23. 2368 rank Lieutenant Commander. Joined Maquis Rebels, to fight against Cardassia and the Federation. Lost in the Badlands; 2371. Voyager assigned to find and apprehend him and his crew," she read softly. "Computer; information on American Indians, please."

#State which tribal region required. North, central or southern.#

"Erm! The Commander's tribe," startled, not realising there were more than one. The information shifted to reveal a list of tribes that had colonized the planet Dorvan V, where the man had been born. It was rather a long one. The door buzzer sounding made her jump; leaving the screen on, she went to see who was calling. Rowena smiled at the woman, standing outside the door.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, Captain. Please come in," she invited cordially. Janeway noted the data on the working screen. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to find out more about him," her voice timid and shy.

"You only had to ask," she said, shutting off the screen.

"I didn't mean to intrude," turning away. Janeway got the alien female to sit down with her on the couch under the area's viewports.

"You're not intruding, Rowena. Chakotay is a rather private individual. But then so are we all," her tone understanding. "What is it you wanted to know about him?" her question casual. "For it looks like you discovered more than you bargained for!" Rowena smiled.

"Yes. I'm not sure exactly," pausing to take in this strong woman; her red/brown hair lit by the starlight coming through the viewports. "Just trying to find names; for the new additions to my family. I want them to reflect something of the man, who in a rather unusual way has brought us together." Kathryn Janeway smiled, her features relaxed.

"I'm sure, he'd be honoured. Computer, display names of both sexes from Native American origin. Especially those tribes related to Cmdr Chakotay," getting to her feet and walking over to the computer terminal. "Did you have anything in mind?" noting the list was quite long.

"Well something to do with spring and inheritor. Neelix mentioned something about the latter," joining her, as the Captain tapped in the new instructions. This time the list was shorter. "I think those two," pointing at two names that were almost side-by-side along with their meanings.

"I'm sure he'd approve."

"I hope to tell him in person." Janeway only smiled, as the woman tired the names out verbally.

/\/\/\/\

Warmth touched her face; golden warmth, half opening her eyes, realising the warmth was the newly risen sun. A body stirred behind her making her back feel a little cold; hearing him stretch and shake his white furred body. His cold nose touched her cheek and she smiled warmly up at him.

"So you **are** awake," he said, his tone as warm as the sunbeams streaming into the cave. He moved to stand at the entrance, taking in the glorious scene; re-calling a similar valley on the habitable planet, they'd discovered within the Badlands and the friends who'd lived and worked with them. He sighed, knowing most of those friends were either dead or in Federation custody.

A sharp intake of breath and a half spoken call drew him back to his female companion's side. B'Elanna's eyes were wide with shock.

"She's dead," she informed him; softly stroking the still curled female's white furred body. Chakotay said nothing as he watched the Klingon female stroke the N'de in her lap. Quietly he returned to the entrance and sent out a long mournful cry.

"Mourn, Magaski!" Soon they heard an answering call from close by. Two males came into the cave, as others took up the call, sending its sad message round the planet. The silver/grey N'de nosed the cold fur body, before joining the Great White who stood in the entrance listening to the echoing calls. Tom Paris sat beside the female arms holding her close.

"She must have died in her sleep."

"I know she said she was tired. But I never thought…" leaving the sentence hanging, turning to face her male partner, anguish in her dark eyes. Paris held her close to his torso, gently murmuring soft quiet and comforting words as he rocked them both. Hakan watched puzzled.

"They know she's dead. Yet they still feel for her. Why?" he asked quietly of his companion.

"Their concept of death is different," the measured way he spoke gave pause for thought.

"You too, Kindred Spirit?!"

"Yes, Hakan," his voice quiet. He walked over to the two uprights and touched the female. "Bring her," nosing the stiff curled body. Puzzled they got to their feet; carrying the body of Magaski. Tom supported B'Elanna as they followed the Great White, Chakotay out of the cave. He led them to a semi-rocky place, where he started to dig away at the grass. As he did so his claws sparked on something beneath in the earth. Paris wanted to get a closer look, at the black substance that was revealed; yet he stayed with Torres. Hakan collected some near-by dry brushwood.

"Lay her here," his voice quietly commanding. Doing as asked, she felt the warmth emanating from the black gouge in the ground. Re-joining Tom, they watched as the two N'de laid the brushwood on top of the body; soon it started to smoke, then small tongues of yellow flame appeared burning the brushwood and the white body beneath.

"Coalite!" said Tom softly; as Chakotay sat close against his legs. Hakan stayed for a while then trotted off to find some break-fast; still puzzled by the uprights behaviour to Magaski's death.

/\/\/\/\

A lone howl broke across the morning stillness, halting the quiet activity beneath the star-ship. Puzzled expressions greeted each other as the call died away. Two uniformed figures walked toward them from the area north of the obelisk. Janeway realised they were her Chief Engineer and Conn Officer; she moved from under Voyager's shadow to meet them. Again the lone howl sounded causing the two to halt and look back over their shoulders in the direction from which they'd come.

"Tom. B'Elanna?" she questioned, once they'd come within hearing range.

"The N'de, Magaski, died last night in her sleep," the male paused, worried blue/grey eyes looking back up behind them. Janeway followed his gaze. Standing on the rise leading to the obelisk stood the White N'de. He lifted his muzzle to the morning sky and howled. Suddenly she felt herself go cold, seeing an empty seat in the command area on her bridge.

"Death among the N'de is rare. Now there have been two, in such a short space of time," Tatiana informed them, quietly.

"Get some breakfast," her tone a little harsher than she'd meant; noting that the creature was moving out of sight. She wondered whether to go after him; but the moment passed as she lost sight of him among the trees. Tuvok joined her, giving silent moral support as always. Sighing deeply she returned to the tasks at hand. Tatti worked happily with Harry Kim.

/\/\/\/\

Within the trees, dark brown/amber eyes watched the scene in the valley river plain feeling sad and very much alone. Quietly he padded away from the busy scene, tail down. Lopping at a steady pace; he soon reached the beach, he'd first encountered in his dreams or was he still dreaming?! Lying down on the warm sand, sheltered from the soft sea breeze by the fallen rocky outcrop, warmed by the sun's rays and lulled by the sound of the gentle surf, he drifted to sleep; sleep he badly needed, yet feeling empty.

/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer see chapter one:

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor's brief report that his resident patient was asleep again was good to hear; yet they still didn't know if their 'Sleeping Beauty' – as Paris had nicknamed him – would wake up. The morning briefing had been sombre. No one had brought up the idea of waking the male with a 'true loves' first kiss', although it had crossed **her** mind when Tom Paris had first used the fairy-tale name. No; she'd been right at the beginning, he had to come out of it himself. Not having him around was proving a problem; watching a small group of crew arguing among themselves, through her quarter's viewports. Janeway returned her wandering thoughts to the reports that awaited her attention; but her mind just wouldn't focus on the job at hand or the words on the PADD's. Tapping her com-badge, she ordered Seven to report to her quarters. Whilst she waited she looked at the scene below her again noting spring's continuing march across the valley plain beneath the ship. Her door buzzer sounding alerted her to another's presence.

"You wanted to see me?" the fair-haired woman said, on answering the summons to step inside.

"Yes, Seven. Please sit down," she invited, taking a seat herself. The former Borg-drone sat on a low stool, waiting puzzled as to why she'd been asked here; since there was no pressing need for information or data or such like; but this was Captain Janeway a puzzling human.

"Seven. How do you feel about Cmdr Chakotay?" the Captain asked quietly.

"Feel? I do not understand," she said, puzzled by the question.

"About the man himself; his view of you; that sort of thing," Janeway said her tone casual.

"He is a fair and efficient individual," ignoring Janeway's amused smile; she listed the man's attributes from her perspective. "Shall I continue?" she asked, surprised by the growing grin on the female's face before her.

"No, Seven; that's not **quite** what I had in mind. Although I'm sure he'd be flattered by your… interesting views," trying not to laugh. Sighing to calm herself, she added. "I meant how do **you** view him?" she asked leaving the question hanging between them. A deep frown crossed the young female's face.

"I'm uncertain as to what answer you require. I………"

"Seven. This isn't an exercise in mathematics. It isn't about what answer **I** want. But about how **you feel**," stressing the last two words. Slowly the female stood; almost as if she would leave, yet the blonde just stared out at the day lit scene through the viewports; her thoughts miles away in time and space.

"You are no doubt referring to the time when I first came aboard," her words thoughtful. "To when the Commander distracted me in order to break my link with the collective?" she said carefully, as if thinking out loud.

"I suppose, I am," Janeway acknowledged.

"What I felt at that time is irrelevant."

"No, Seven it isn't;" Janeway said moving to stand beside her. "It has shaped how you view us, me; but especially Chakotay. Give it some thought."

"I have, Captain," Seven said, turning to face her. "It is irrelevant. Cmdr Chakotay is a unique individual. One I have come to respect; although, there are times, when he is wrong." Janeway smiled ruefully. "He has taught me much about many things, without even trying." That revelation caused Kathryn Janeway to stare surprised. Seven smiled herself, relaxing a little. "As to what; that had better remain mine," her voice quiet.

"Seven. You're becoming more human everyday," her smile broad and friendly.

"Yes, Captain," her tone Borg-like. "Is that all you require?" she asked. Janeway nodded, still surprised, if not a little amused at what Seven had revealed. Back ramrod straight, movements sharp and crisp, the blonde female moved to the doors.

"All of us need secrets. Now it appears you have yours," Janeway said, as the doors opened. Seven paused between them, thus holding them open; head on one side, puzzled, she listen; but no further comments were spoken by the room's occupant, so she moved forward allowing the doors to swish shut behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\

She thought deeply about her conversation with Janeway, whilst making for sickbay and her routine check-up with the Doctor. Once he'd finished, she moved uncertainly over to the sleeping male; but the EMH calling her name in a questioning manner, caused her to leave the area rather abruptly. It was only when Harry Kim mentioned the Commander by name that her feet led her back to his sleeping side. Unknown to her the Doctor saw her, but decided to leave well alone, this time.

"You are a strange man, Commander," speaking softly. She paused to gather her troubling and puzzled thoughts. "As I said to Captain Janeway, you have taught me a great deal; without even trying," frowning as she gazed down at him, wondering what to say or even why she was there at all. "I know not why I stand here talking to you. Since you do not respond," she said, stopping again unsure of her reason for being there. "This is irrelevant," a little angry; feeling she should leave, yet she stayed. "You are a special individual one I've… I advise you to return," she snapped in her usual Borg tone of voice. With that she turned on her heel and left without a backward glance. The EMH watched her go, from the safety of his office and then moved to stand by the main bio-bed.

"I think that's the closest she's ever likely to come to saying; she misses you," he observed.

In the last few days many of the crew had come in to talk to the comatose male, each with a tale to tell, yet all had said much the same thing. Bending closer to the man's ear he whispered. "Come home, Commander." The facial features stirred, his body stretching softly and then with an inaudible sigh he was still again. The Doctor switched himself off, leaving sickbay silent once more, or was it? A soft melody played, distant and brief.

/\/\/\/\/\

Freya found him sound asleep on the beach where she'd first encountered him. Careful so as not to awaken him, she approached and sat quietly beside his prone form; taking in his strong dark relaxed features, with the tribal mark over his left eye. She felt it was an usual place for it to be, since the N'de only put it on things not themselves. He stirred, murmuring softly what sounded like a song; then his eyes opened their darkness regarded her and smiled.

"Am I that fascinating?" he asked casually. She blushed shyly, giving him room to sit up.

"You said, you would explain," she quietly reminded; looking at him through her eyelashes.

"I hadn't forgotten. I'm not sure, I know how or where to begin," he confessed, sitting cross-legged; dark eyes gazing out over the hazy sea to the distant horizon. The silence settled comfortably between them, taking in the scene, each lost in thought. Softly at first, he started to speak about his very first view of the beach. Freya listened attentively, noting that he used the same gentle singsong mode her grandfather had used. Puzzled and yet trying to understand; she didn't interrupt him until he came to the tale of the Great White.

"I remember Grandpa and even Magaski telling me about this one and the legends surrounding the Great White. One who was of our kind, yet not; linked to us through the Wise Ones and the Long Way. A true N'de."

"They were right, Freya," he paused, taking her hand in his and meeting her eyes. "I **am** N'de in the truest sense of the word. The people, is what it means. My ancestors are descendants of ones known as Inheritors, a gift of collective memory from beings known to my people as the Sky Spirits. This tattoo is a sign they wore and in the same place," his smile gentle. "My people's tribe are from these inheritors called Chamusi or Rubber Tree People. Along with other tribes called Navajo, Chokonen, Dakota, Powhatan, Mayan, Aztec, Olmec and many others. These are N'de," he said, turning his head to gaze down the sun-lit beach.

"Are you saying; we are not?" her tone puzzled.

"No, Freya. You are what you are," he said, bringing his gaze back to her fair face. "But the settlers, the Voyagers and even the Silver ones do not see us as we see ourselves. To them we are Lupine." She blinked at him startled. "So too is a very special friend," he added softly. She smiled, understanding dawning in her amber eyes.

"Melvern was right to call you, Kindred Spirit. You are that to everyone here at this moment in time," her fine face alight with her revelation.

"So Magaski tried to tell me. But I refused to acknowledge it until…"

"…until you halted the singing metal," she finished for him, smiling. "You belong with them, Chakotay; not us," gently touching his face. "They care about you. 'He melts away, to travel the Hanging Road from whence he came.' You go home."

"I will soon," touching her face with a soft caress, his dark eyes full with his smile. Freya held his hand against her cheek, feeling his strength and warmth; then she leaned forward and softly kissed his left cheek. Getting swiftly to her feet, she challenged him and set off at a full run down the beach, sand flying in her wake. Startled a moment he sat and then took off after her. Soon they were running side-by-side; Great White and young silver-white, jaws grinning, tails streaming out behind them, lithe bodies striding out in union. It was quite a sight to watch as the two creatures raced for the sheer enjoyment of being alive in the late afternoon sunshine. All too soon they were lost to sight among the dark bud breaking trees of the forest that lined the edge of the sandy shore.

/\/\/\/\/\

The male upright sighed softly, having watched the racing pair. He moved out of the shadow of the trees and sat down on the rocky outcrop that jutted out into the sea at that point; which protected the small semi-circular bay from the worse of any stormy weather. The sky before him, turned into a beautiful red/gold pink reflection of the sea as the sun set behind him, throwing his shadow ahead of him to meet the growing dusk-light creeping in from the east. A chill nip in the air did not force him off his rocky perch; he just pulled his jacket tighter around him and waited. Soon his waiting was not in vain; seeing the white lithe creature trot back down the shore alone, toward him. Paris wondered why he felt so nervous about this meeting or maybe it was the chilled air that made him shiver. This was Chakotay – alright in a different form – but still the man he knew.

His mind flew back in years to a very similar feeling; the time his father Admiral Owen Paris had talked to him about entering Starfleet. It had been more a lecture on the virtues of a career in Starfleet, than a father – son discussion. Unable to say a word, very much in awe of this man, if not a little afraid of him; he'd just listened and said 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir' in what he'd hoped were all the right places.

"Tom?" the familiar voice made him jump. "You alright?" Paris nodded dumbly, feeling the creature very close. "I won't bite!" he said softly.

"Eh!? Oh, very funny," he responded, not looking at the animal sitting beside him, but stared out over the darkening calm sea and yet not really seeing it.

"I mean it, Tom. I **won't** bite." Something in the male's voice caused the nervous tension in the young man's body to ease; thus he relaxed, head bowed.

"I was reminded of the time my father, talked – as he put it – lectured more like – about my joining Starfleet and getting through the Academy. Keeping up the time honoured family tradition. Head for the top," realising his tone and gestures reflected those of his father; he stopped abruptly and muttered an apology, looking down at the wave washed pebbles, beneath his perch.

"Why should you be?" The mild tone caused Tom to turn sharply to look at the animal; taking in the fine noble head, marked with the tattoo above the left eye. Eyes that were deep brown/ amber colour, kind, willing to understand and gentle. "Your father obviously had a nasty bite!" pausing to grin. "I don't."

"Yeah!" turning away to gaze at the still sea and remembered. "You know, I really wanted to join the naval patrols. But the only uniform and insignia that my Dad recognised was that of Starfleet; Admiral preferably," Tom paused deep in thought; yet he was aware of the N'de/lupine moving closer still. As he talked he absently played with the creatures soft silky ears, like those of a dog; as it had rested its head in his lap. Aghast at what he was doing and to whom, he suddenly stopped.

"Why stop? It feels good!" he said tone indignant and softly teasing. "Tom. I **am** what you see," his voice reassuring. "Tell me more about Owen Paris," gently nosing the man's hand to caress his ears again. Tom just sat there stupefied and blinked rapidly, his heart rate slowing as he relaxed again. Hesitantly he stroked the white furred head, as it rested once more in his lap and spoke not of his father, but of how he'd felt about the man who'd given him not just one second chance, but two and why he'd reacted the way he had aboard the Maquis fighter.

Chakotay listened, realising this seemingly arrogant young man was opening up; trying to explain his actions and reactions; not that they needed any explanation, because his behaviour aboard Voyager spoke volumes for him. The N'de just let him talk, knowing it was good for them both.

"As to why I risked my life to save yours, on Ocampa. I suppose at first I thought I'd done it for purely selfish reasons. 'What I could get out of it!' that is not how I responded to your plight, despite my words," he said, sighing deeply. "I **wanted** to save you. If that makes any sense?" he said, finally falling silent. For a long moment he wondered if he'd said too much, as the creature moved to sit up bringing it's head level with his.

"Yes, Tom. It makes a lot of sense," the male voice genuinely sincere. "You're not quite the rascal you make yourself out to be. As B'Elanna, well knows." They grinned at each other and then Paris sobered.

"You saved me from Hakan. That means the debt has been repaid. Yes?" his words measured. The creature nodded in a way very characteristic of the man, Chakotay. "Then in sickbay I prevented the Doctor from waking you, thus saving your life again. So where does that leave me? Is the debt – the owning of your life – mine again?" his tone uncertain and almost pleading.

"Only if you want it to be." Paris stared startled, not really sure if he'd heard right. "You saved my life on Ocampa, thus initiating the ownership. According to tribal law, I could only claim my life back, by saving yours; which I did by stopping Hakan from attacking you and drawing first blood," he paused and took note of the other's expression of dawning comprehension of the situation. He continued, "I wasn't thinking of that debt when I flew at Hakan. If first blood of the enemy was drawn, nothing would have been solved peacefully." Disappointment clouded the young male's face; so he added, "But as you've mentioned it and your subsequent actions. The owning of my life again? Only if **you** want it." Tom found himself fighting back the tears that suddenly threatened to spill over.

"You'd…you'd treat me as a friend?" he said, gulping to keep the tears at bay. 'I won't cry. I mustn't,' he admonished himself, hearing Chakotay's puzzled question; had he not always been? "No! Well maybe. You sure have a strange way of showing it!"

"Perhaps; or maybe it is your view of my actions. I'm still your commanding officer." That did it for Tom Paris; he laughed the tears streaming down his face. 'A wolf of a Commander,' he thought, laughing all the more. Chakotay frowned puzzled and then realised what he'd said and in what form; but decided against explaining it, as he licked the male's face tasting the salt. Having calmed down, but still with a cheeky grin on his boyish features, he put his arms around the Great White N'de, holding him close for a short while, smelling his clean musky scent. Then he let go.

"I'd better get back to Voyager," wiping at eyes and cheeks as he scrambled across his rocky perch to the landward end; for the tide had turned.

"Tom. If you ever want to talk…"

"I know. You're always available to listen. I haven't forgotten; just hadn't gotten around to plucking up the courage to ask," his smile rueful.

"I'm not your father, Tom Paris!"

"I know you're not," he acknowledged, standing on the sandy shore looking up at the N'de. "Kindred Spirit," he added his voice quiet. With that he walked away. The white Lupine stayed rooted to the spot surprised; yet he knew he shouldn't be, calling to mind a lonely silver-haired little female with the light hazel eyes. He whispered her name, Tatiana. The sound of a small hover vehicle that the settlers used reached his alert ears, catching a glimpse of the craft as Paris flew it back toward Voyager. Chakotay moved off the rocky outcrop and was about to leave the area to re-join Freya at the village, when a soft whimpering sound halted him. Standing very still he listened carefully; as his heightened senses strained to hear it again, but only the night wind touched him. Its invisible fingers caressed his body bringing with it a soft and unmistakable scent. Slowly he followed it to source and found hidden in the snow-free undergrowth at the beach edge, a small human body. Its face was streaked with shed tears, yet the little female was sound asleep. Bending down his strong gentle hands lifted her into his warm embrace. Chakotay held her small body against his, softly brushing her silver hair off her sleeping face. She stirred and snuggled closer to his warmth. Smiling down at her, he eased himself to his feet, with the girl-child held securely in his arms; he walked to the N'de village; quietly humming a tune his mother had sung to him when he couldn't sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

Freya met him on the outskirts of the village worried by his absence; but on seeing the bundle he carried, she quickly aroused Tora and made up a bed for the sleeping child in their tepee. Inside the round tent, Chakotay laid the child down on the prepared bedding rugs. Tatiana stirred feeling bereft of his warmth, softly calling 'Mama!' in her sleep.

"Hush, little one. Sleep," he said, sitting down besides her, gently drawing the rugs up to cover her. He softly caressed her cheek and hair until her settled with a deep sigh. The two females watched quietly amused.

"You're good with children, Chakotay," Tora said, her smile broadening. "You'd make a lovely father." Freya looked sharply at her friend, but Chakotay only smiled and got to his feet, to stand outside. The sights and sounds of the stirring village caused him some pain, as he remembered another similar village – his own birthplace – as teeming with vibrant life as the present one was, the dawning spring light banishing the night shadows as it brightened the eastern sky above. Freya joined him whilst Tora went and teased her mate, the fiery-headed, Halmar. He chased her faces alight with their laughter; soon they disappeared among the trees. The fair-haired female tucked her arms round his sighing with pleasure.

"New life will come from them too!"

"By 'big leaf' there will be many new mouths to feed and brains to teach."

"Do you have a family?" she asked gently.

"No. I could have taken a mate, but chose not to," his tone telling her that the subject was not really open for discussion. His dark eyes watched the sisters, Chenoa and Chilali beating the corn into meal for bread, softly singing in rhythm to their joint pounding.

"You'll stay to break-fast?" anxious. Chakotay's eyes sought her amber ones and smiled. There was no need for words, thus Freya relaxed, squeezed his arm, before answering Harelda's call to join her. Thus she left him. For a moment he stood, soaking up the busy scene before him. Women weaving, others were spinning what looked like wild cotton heads. Males arrived with baskets of berries and wild fruits from the surrounding forest. All of this was so very familiar and comforting to him and yet he kept seeing other faces, many now long dead. Some would still have been alive if Starfleet had heeded the colonists' warnings about Cardassia. 'NO!' he scolded himself silently. He knew his people had chosen to stay on Dorvan V and come under Cardassian rule, but that had not stopped their new masters from exploiting them. 'That argument is now dead; best forgotten.' He returned to the tepee where Tatiana slept and kept watch over the girl-child. His hands were not idle though, playing and shaping the reeds he'd found within the tent, as he'd seen his Grandfather once do, before the family curse/blessing had descended upon the old man. As he worked he hummed the tune he could hear the workingwomen singing, at peace with himself.

/\/\/\/\/\

Janeway sat at the head of the briefing room table, quietly listening to B'Elanna Torres report on the state of repairs to both the alien obelisk and overhaul maintenance of the ship.

"I would say we'd need only another day or two to finish the repairs on the obelisk. After which it can be brought up to full working order."

"That I believe would be unwise, Lieutenant. According to the data Mr. Paris retrieved from the Silver ones computer; if **any** human DNA is detected on or in orbit of the planet it will be removed. And that's putting it politely," she explained.

"Then why did the Silver ones survive here so long, only to die later?" Neelix asked.

"Tatiana's DNA is different enough not to be recognised as human. The same could not be said of the settlers or anyone aboard Voyager. Notable exceptions – Vulcan's and Talaxian's," the Doctor informed; his voice strong and matter-of-fact.

"Why did they die? Basically they were electrocuted when **all **computer functions within range of the obelisk were scrambled. This also included the settler's ship in space. It wasn't a pleasant sight Hakan and I discovered," pausing to mentally banish the nightmare images. "Especially as to….how they protected the data storage…….and the maturation unit," visibly shuddering.

Janeway nodded in sympathy having read his report on his findings in the Silver one's habitat cavern; which she was now sure left a lot out of what he actually saw.

"I believe, B'Elanna only Chakotay can re-activate the obelisk unharmed," her tone quiet, hiding the pain of how she felt about their 'Sleeping Beauty'. Their meeting was suddenly interrupted by the anxious figure of Rowena with Phelan in tow. It was the male who spoke:

"Sorry to barge in like this, Captain," he said his arm around the woman's shoulders. "But some of our folks are making unpleasant noises; saying they want to stay. I've tried telling them that this isn't **our** home; to no avail."

"Tatiana is missing!" the woman said, her voice distraught. 'This isn't good news,' Janeway thought, asking if anyone had seen the silver-haired child.

"I was out last night," Paris said carefully, after everyone else had given negative responses. "I borrowed one of the settlers hover vehicles and took it to the wooded sea-shore," he explained.

"I know the place," said Phelan. Kathryn Janeway looked a question at her conn-officer.

"I went to see a friend." She smiled her understanding. "It is possible Tatti could have hidden in the vehicle without my knowledge. It took me awhile to work out the controls," he admitted cheekily. Grins and half-amused smiles greeted this news.

"Even so, she could be almost anywhere!" Rowena said.

"Indeed. Phelan, where and how far is this wooded shore line?" she asked. Seven called up the maps Voyager had made of the surrounding area onto the computer monitor and the old man pointed it out; about south-east of their current position. As they discussed organisation of search parties where and how to search, security reported in to Tuvok that there was a potential riot about to erupt down below. The Vulcan acknowledged them saying he'd join them in a few minutes.

"Keep weapons on stun," he advised, before closing the com-link.

"What's the latest reports from the Away Team?" she asked, startling Kim; who replied:

"Fine, Captain. They said it is everything they'd hoped for. Ideal."

"Good. Transfer their report transmissions to at least three PADD's and then bring them to me," she ordered, getting to her feet. "I think it's time we sorted things out here. Don't worry, Rowena. I won't forget Tatiana," she smiled at the worried woman, standing embraced by Neelix. Janeway dismissed the crew and asked Tuvok and Phelan to accompany her.

/\/\/\/\/\

The scene beneath the sleek Starship was not a pleasant one that greeted her hard gaze. Finding a box, she stood upon it with Phelan and Tuvok flanking her. Slowly the angry hubbub died, having become aware of the female's silent presence.

"Now perhaps we can talk in a civil manner. Who is your spokes person?" her voice strong and commanding. No-one could mistake the authoritive ring in her voice; this woman knew what she was about and wouldn't tolerate insubordination. Magan boldly stepped forward. If Janeway heard Phelan's sour muttered comment, she chose to ignore it.

"What is the problem?"

"Well, now that the obelisk is deactivated and that winter has gone," pausing to gaze at the people around him. "We've decided to stay here," he said, lifting his head up defiantly and ignoring the old man's angry glare.

"I see; and what of the N'de?" That caused a gruff muttering to ripple through the small crowd.

"They'll have to go somewhere else," a voice shouted amid murmurings of agreement from the burly settlers. Harry Kim gave the report PADD's to Lt.Cmdr Tuvok as he'd been asked and then returned to the safety of the ship, eying the crowd warily. Phelan felt anger rising in him, yet like Janeway remained silent. He knew she could handle the matter and was content to let her do so.

"From where I stand you have a two-fold problem," she noted, hands on hips. "Without the obelisk you'll be very venerable to the ion storms that frequent this system. With it you'll be destroyed." Muttering broke out again but this time she continued to speak, raising her voice to be heard. "The obelisk was programmed by its builders to protect the N'de from **all** threats, but especially from those with a recognisable DNA pattern. That every one of you and most of my own people possess."

"Then is stays shutdown!" another voice shouted. Magan said nothing, folding his arms across his chest and looking very smug. Maybe things would go **his** way after all. The Council had been wrong in their choice of leaders, especially Brandon; feeling warmed by the power that the dissenting voices instilled in him. Magan's only problem would be Phelan, but he was an **old** man. Janeway was explaining that the obelisk's cloaking shields protected the planet from all the effects of the ion storms; without it they'd be sitting ducks to the entire storm's fury.

"Wasn't it an ion storm that caused it to malfunction in the first place?" asked a young voice from the now silent crowd.

"That is true. But the storm should have passed through the system when all the inner planets were on the opposite side of the sun," Janeway informed them and said nothing more, allowing the information to sink in. the same young voice spoke again:

"Nothing could have prevented the malfunction," the owner stepped forward. Phelan realised it was Stella barely out of her teens. "Is that why the obelisk hurt the Silver one leaving Tatti alone?" The mood of the crowd was rapidly changing; both Phelan and Janeway sensed it, one of guilt perhaps. Magan also noted the change feeling the wall of discontent dissolve behind him. The female Captain stepped down off her box and took hold of Stella's hand then faced the crowd.

"An Away Team, made up of Brandon and Jabez; plus two of my own crew are right now checking the planet your ship was programmed to land on. Reports so far indicate that all the information your people first received about it are true. It's an ideal place for you to set up your new home. My Tactical Officer, Mr. Tuvok; has these reports available should you wish to read them," she said and then smiled softly. "My apologies for not allowing you access to them sooner," giving Stella's hand a gentle squeeze. Smiles broke out around her among the mainly male group; even her security personnel, who stood discreetly in the background relaxed as the mood became less tense. "We do have an additional problem," pausing so to get their attention. "Tatiana is missing. Has anyone seen her?" The murmurs that drifted through the crowd were now one of deep concern. "We believe she may be somewhere between here and the wooded sea-shore."

"The N'de won't harm her," piped up Kitto.

"I'm sure they won't, young man. It is the fact that we don't know where she is," Janeway assured him. A tall burly gruff surged forward toward Janeway; causing some alarm amongst the security team.

"We'll help look for the little one," his voice gruff with emotion, yet confident. Others also took up the call. Magan's face was crestfallen; felt Phelan grab his arm in a strong grip.

"What did you hope to gain?" he whispered angrily in the male's ear. "Don't answer that, Magan. I really don't want to hear it. Be thankful I won't be telling Brandon about all of this," his tone firm; hearing Janeway and Tuvok organise the search teams to be made up of both settlers and Voyagers. "You'd better come with me. Where I can keep an eye on you," forcing the younger man ahead of him. "We'll go with Tuvok, Captain," he said. She nodded assent and watched their team of four sets off together in a southeast direction.

/\/\/\/\/\

The full rich melody wafted around the tent, a delight to the ear. The music danced through the airwaves and the rather surprised flute playing male. Once the tune had run its course he stopped and stared at the instrument that had produced the wonderful tune with the aid of his lips and breath.

"You appear to have a natural aptitude for music, Chakotay," Harelda said giving him a bowl of the morning's stew and some fresh baked corn bread. He took the items having laid aside the flute.

"I have never played before," he admitted quietly, tucking into his first proper meal of the day.

"Maybe," she said softly, noting that the small female was still soundly asleep. "Pity our resident music teacher isn't here. She would have taught you much. She loved the flute," moving to leave.

"Who was she?"

"Magaski," the female replied, throwing the name over her shoulder as she walked out of the tent, so didn't see his stunned and startled expression.

"Maybe she did teach me," his voice quiet, deep in thought as he recalled the vivid dream he'd had whilst with Magaski and B'Elanna. Tatiana stirred, yet did not awaken. Having finished his meal he picked up the newly made flute, turning it over in his strong hands. Several times he put it to his lips as if to play, but each time he forced the urge away. Then a soft voice – one he knew well – spoke:

//Play! It is begging you// she said. He briefly hesitated wondering why him, then again he knew why; taking a deep even breath he put the flute to his lips and once more he played. The tune was different, but still sang clear and pure, around the tent and out into the morning air; causing many to stop their work and listen. It sang with the joy of life, friendships, love, peace and happiness. Melvern stopped in his own task; calling to mind the older female – Magaski - who'd been wise beyond her years, even when he'd been a boy now many seasons gone. Her joy and zeal for life sang in the music, now soaring through the spring morning air, like a snow-fed bubbling brook.

"Chah-moz-ee, White Swan," he whispered as the tune faded.

Suddenly an angry shout sounded from the woods – breaking the music's magic spell. Halmar appeared with Tora in tow; both having run hard and fast. Chakotay stood in the tent's entrance flute in his hand, eyes anxious.

"The Settler's and Voyagers come!" the red-head male announced his tone angry, looking as if he'd take on anyone who crossed his path.

"Why?" The mild toned question had a calming effect as the Great Chief and his chosen warriors joined Helmet Glory.

"How should I know? I didn't stop to ask," the warrior snapped; turning to Melvern. "We should have done what Hakan had suggested in the first place," his anger burning within him.

"And defy the Law of the Wise Ones?" Before anyone could respond to that, Tora spoke:

"Tatti!" pausing to draw breath, her enforced run had knocked out of her. "They were calling for Tatiana," her voice stronger, looking at Chakotay.

"What will you do?" Melvern asked him, his hand on Halmar's chest, halting the hot-head warrior both in speech and actions.

"I'll take her back to them. They need not come here."

"Even so; we shall still move from here. At least for the time being," he said, his tone brooking no argument. He gave clear orders to his people to break camp and move to the higher grounds; something they had not done in almost a full season. The N'de's quietly and quickly went about their business of dismantling their village. Chakotay watched them for a moment feeling sad and then returned to the inside of the tepee to ready the sleeping girl-child for their trip back to the river plain and the alien obelisk. Freya silently joined him and said:

"She won't leave with them; the Settlers. How will you persuade her?" Seeing him wrap up the flute and put it in the child's clothing.

"I don't know, Freya. Things are moving faster than I thought they would," his tone and eyes anxious. She knelt beside him.

"Magaski's death has hit you hard. Hasn't it?" He could only nod, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Yet I believe it is not only her, but many other things you've found here," gently rubbing her hand across the back of his taunt shoulders. It comforted him; sighing deeply to hold back the rushing tide of emotions; he bent forward and gathered the still sleeping child into his arms.

"I'd better go," carefully getting to his feet. As they emerged from the tent Harelda gave him a small bag with some provisions and place it on the child.

"The Great Spirit protect and guide you, Kindred Spirit," she said her amber eyes moist.

"You too, Sea Duck," he replied; feeling Freya standing close to him. Melvern gave him the warrior's salute, before gathering his people together and leading them away form the site and off to the high ground. The site was now just an empty wooded clearing with no signs that it had ever been occupied. It left him feeling equally empty; hearing the tepee behind him come down.

Elki and Halmar soon had it packed up for carrying, leaving nothing behind, only an empty patch of bare ground. Only Elki acknowledged his quietly spoken traditional farewell. Halmar scowled sourly.

"Halmar; The Wise Ones who brought your kind here went to great lengths to protect the N'de from their enemies. Honour them please, in **not** drawing First Blood." His soft-spoken words touched the redheaded warrior. "Remember there are many types of courage………"

"…One is knowing when not to fight," he finished for him, grinning. Elki called his name sharply, so he hurriedly said a quick farewell and ran to catch up with his friend and hunting companion; soon he disappeared from sight. Lifting his burden into a more comfortable position, he and Freya left the wooded clearing in the opposite direction off toward the obelisk. Netis and Hakan joined them, having been keeping a discreet eye on the searchers, as well as staying hidden from the searching teams of four uprights apiece. Hiding in the dense undergrowth of the newly growing ferns, they silently waited for a near-by team to pass. Chakotay laid down his sleeping bundle and eased the kinks out of his burden muscles.

"You'd better go," he advised quietly. Freya kissed his cheek gently and then joined Netis her mate. Hakan clasped Chakotay's arm in the traditional warrior's manner – hand up above the wrist.

"Good hunting, Shikasha," he said startling the tattooed male. Recovering his surprise, he responded confidently:

"Good hunting to you, Shikasha," his smile broad. The three friends melted away into the undergrowth, watching warily for the search teams, thus leaving him alone with the girl-child who began to stir for her long slumber. Slowly she surfaced from her deep sleep and smiled up at the noble white head of the N'de standing over her. A human voice calling her name startled her, seeing his ears pitch forward to catch the sound.

"They are looking for you, Tatiana," he said softly. "Did you not tell them?" She looked away shame-faced.

"I want to stay here with you," turning her large sorrowful eye on him, as she sat up beside him.

"Neither of us can stay, Tatti," his tone telling her, her silent pleadings were falling on deaf ears; whilst he kept alert for the searching uprights. "You know the rest of the sayings about the Great White as well as I," he gently reminded her; softly nosing her silver hair. She sat hugging her knees against her chest. "Who's to say you can't visit," he added, almost as if he was teasing her.

"Don't!" she snapped, responding to the teasing and feeling hurt.

"I mean it, Tatiana," cold nose against her cheek. "The obelisk will need periodic maintenance. The N'de won't be able to do it." Slowly she smiled, lifting her head to look at him.

"That tickles," trying to sound annoyed and failing miserably. "Will I be able to say goodbye to the real you?" He returned her smile.

"I don't see why not. You'll have to ask Captain Janeway's permission," he teased softly.

"I'd better say sorry too. Hadn't I?" He grinned with her; then she put her arms around his thick-ruffed neck. "You're special, very special, Chakotay," she whispered into his ear and then let go.

"We'd better return to Voyager," his tone of voice very matter-of-fact, hiding his own emotions about leaving this place. Tatti happily got to her feet, picked up the food pouch and the flute and purposefully set off. Most of the search teams had moved past them, so they walked unworried toward the starship. The girl-child ate some of the food and then put the flute to her lips and played beautifully. Chakotay recognised the tune, yet said nothing realising Magaski had passed her talent from him to the young silver-haired female.

"Mother always said I had a natural ear for music. Once heard always remembered," she informed him, happily. As they walked she played it again, the birds sang in union, filling the blossoming spring air with the sounds of the joy of life.

/\/\/\/\/\

Some kilometres away Tuvok stopped in his tracks, listening. Paris' team joined him.

"You hear it?"

"Yes, Mr. Paris," he said simply; checking his tricorder. "Readings indicate a small humanoid female with a large Lupine creature, moving in a north-west direction."

"Paris to all teams," hitting his com-badge. "Return to Voyager. Repeat, return to Voyager," he ordered closing his com-signal.

"That is not wise," the Vulcan cautioned.

"Tuvok; some of these Settlers are just itching to shoot one of the N'de. I'd rather they didn't start taking pot shots at anyone. Especially the Large White," his voice quiet on his last sentence, standing close to the dark male.

"Look! There's one!" shouted a male in Tom's party. Magan lifted his weapon that he'd been hiding under his clothing. Phelan shouted at him, as he sighted the Lupine. Tom and Ayala flew at him knocking off his aim. The fire-stick's shot sounded loud within the trees, throwing splinters off the bark next to the motionless Lupine. All bird song had ceased abruptly. Breathing heavily the three males scrambled to their feet. Tom angrily swung the weapon hard against the nearest pine tree trunk smashing it.

"You fool!" he snapped advancing forward, but stopped short of the target of his anger, when Tuvok called his name. Ayala held the scowling male, yet he cowered from the glare aimed at him from his fellow settlers.

"We had better return to Voyager," said the cool toned voice of the dark Vulcan. They all silently moved off with Paris bringing the broken weapon – fire-stick – with him.

Hakan stood there frozen to the spot long after the uprights had moved out of sight. Netis and Freya cautiously edged toward the young warrior and touched him. Startled he blinked at them and then the three were running swiftly through the woods toward the large Starship in the river plain, anxious for Chakotay. Melvern, Elki and Halmar, having been drawn back by the sounds of the fire-stick's shot, soon joined them. It didn't take them long to reach their objective, the stand of trees at the head of the valley to the south of the obelisk. Carefully they edged forward through the thick summer undergrowth to see what would transpire with the uprights, their ship and Kindred Spirit.

/\/\/\/\/\

People milled about beneath the graceful ship as she sat on the level plain of the meandering river. At her bow rising above the valley floor stood the alien obelisk, silent now against the snow free dark cliff face. Both uniformed and settler uprights mingled, standing or sitting quietly chatting among themselves; some strolled in from the direction of where the settler's village has once sat, bringing with them the last of their presence there. Suddenly a shout went up and all turned to the rear of the ship seeing a dark speck growing larger. The Delta-flyer was returning making for the shuttle-bay at the ship's tail end. Tom Paris, who brought up the rear of their returning search party, smiled especially as the large ginger-haired gruff figure of Brandon with Jabez materialised among the people; whilst the flyer docked within Voyager.

Excited chatter greeted his group as they continued their descent toward the ship. Brandon spotted them and strode over leaving poor Jabez to field the many questions thrown at him by his contemporaries. The Voyagers just watched amused. The gruff male gave Phelan such a bear hug that it practically lifted the older male off his feet.

"Put me down. You big oaf!" he shouted in mock anger. Brandon did so gently, grinning broadly.

"Oh! Phelan you should see it. It's………….so…wonderful," his expression one of sheer boyish delight. A shout behind him, curtailed whatever else he might have said; turning to find his wife – Rowena – flinging her self into his large embrace.

"Brandon! I was worried about you," kissing him deeply, her smile watery.

"Well! That is a welcome!" he said his arm around her, holding her close and moving back toward the crowd around the harassed Jabez. Magan sulked, yet forced a grin when Phelan pulled him with him. The talk bubbled with excitement as the two returnees regaled their friends with all that had happened on the fourth planet, soon to be their new home.

/\/\/\/\/\


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer see chapter one:

**Chapter 6**

Above them and somewhat out of sight stood the Great White with Tatiana, watching the happy excited scene beneath the shadow of the starship. The silver-haired female turned to him, seeing herself reflected in his dark brown/amber eyes. With a soft sigh of contentment, she set off at a run down the slight incline of the hill, gathering speed, arms flying to steady her, hair streaming out behind her; she called to Rowena. The woman left her man's side and caught the girl-child up in a swinging embrace laughing and crying they hugged each other.

"Have I missed something?"

"Not much, Brandon," Tom said laughing and joining his Captain under the shadow of the forward section of the starship. Soon the hubbub died down as Rowena and Tatiana, both hand-in-hand walked toward the Captain and her senior officers. The young female stepped up alone in front of Kathryn Janeway.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble," she said, her voice carrying in the clear morning air. For a moment no-one moved; the strong uniformed female squatted down to the child's level and put a hand round the girls chin and lifted it up to look at her. Janeway smiled. Tatti smiled also and then threw her arms around the woman's neck; Kathryn held her close.

"Next time; you come and tell me where you're going. Alright?" she questioned softly.

"Yes, Captain," her young face alight with a delighted smile.

A howl sounded through the air, yet it wasn't mournful, there was joy in its tone. Soon others joined it. The humans in the valley plain watched and listened to the daylight chorus as it swelled around them. Only the large white N'de was visible, standing tall in the sunlight and glowing with the silver in his white fur coat. The howls continued to swell musically around them, echoing off the dark cliffs; even the bird song had stopped to listen. Slowly the howling chorus died away until a soft breeze stirred in the grasses, causing the bird song to resume and fill the valley air, as if trying to out do the N'de chorus. The people stirred as if from a long sleep, still hearing the howls ringing in their inner ears. Janeway had stood watching him as he'd sung the N'de song, feeling him calling to her. Tatiana had to pull on the woman's sleeve hard to get her attention.

"He said, I could visit," meaning the Great White, Janeway realised. "The obelisk will need to be maintained. Won't it?"

"I'm sure it will, young lady," she responded and then called her people to order as they had data to assess and repairs to complete. "All crew will work one shift, so you can take some relaxation," she said, moving back toward the inside of the ship. Tuvok heard a small voice speak:

//You worried?// it asked him. He softly replied mentally in the affirmative to the little girl, who in some ways reminded him of the daughter he had left behind. //Don't be, Mr. Vulcan. All will be well.// giving him her hand. Quietly he took it and led her back aboard Voyager, to the Mess hall; where the two entertained the crew with some music. She with her new flute him with his Vulcan harp. Harry and his assemble joined in the fun.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Evening drew in around the lone figure as it walked up toward the obelisk area at the head of the valley plain; yet it didn't reach the alien structure, the figure just turned at the top of the slight rise to survey the scene of the river valley. Torres and her engineering team walked pass the figure without noticing it; making their way back to the starship. The figure watched them, hearing their faint chatter and laughter, as they walked, until it lost them in the gathering shadows of dusk and turned to watch the fiery sky as the sun set behind the western hills.

A pair of dark brown/amber eyes gazed at the lonely figure, hearing the sounds of sleeping bodies stirring behind him. Quietly padding on silent paws he trotted over to join the now seated figure, the slight night breeze bringing her perfumed scent to him.

Something touched her shoulder and she knew of only one person who'd dare to do so, feeling the tension ease out of her as his hands worked around the base of her neck and stiff shoulders. Janeway sighed deeply, eyes closed as the pain ebbed away as his hands worked their usual magic, a sense of peace filling her. It had been some time since she had allowed him to be so close to her, so intimate with her. She opened her eyes, looking down the darkening valley. A soft white muzzle rested companionably on her shoulder.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked quietly, not wanting to break the peace and silence of the gathering night, as her heart hammered away within her. "These N'de are a part of you," she said, not looking round at him, yet she sensed his gentle understanding smile.

"**My** people are much closer than these N'de, Kathryn," his tone reflecting his characteristic smile, as it broadens. "In a Starship a man sleeps, yet he walks the paths of the N'de for but a little while," he said quietly. Sensing her body stiffening, anxious for what might come next he continued: "The Great White halted the singing metal and thus the first flowering has returned." That was true she reflected silently; for although the lengthening shadows made colour and shapes hard to discern – at least to human eyes – the valley was now a strong fresh green along with the rest of the planet. Once bare limbed trees were dressed in a growing fuzz of bright green, even the birds were still singing; having been silent for so long. The only snow showed on the tops of distant high mountains. The lights from Voyager spilled around the ship lighting up the area, causing night flying creatures to buzz around her like some fly ridden beast. Kathryn Janeway sighed, responsibility weighing heavily upon her as she looked at the resting Starship.

"You're not alone, Kathryn," his voice quiet.

"Maybe," she snapped her tone a little harsher than she meant it to be. "B'Elanna has finished repair to the obelisk, you should be able to reactivate it, to full operations soon," she informed him, still not looking at him. His cold animal nose touched her cheek lightly and then he spoke:

"The Great White melts away to travel the Hanging Road again, from whence he came," his voice sounding distant. Finally she did look round and saw why; the large white lupine had moved away from her, his tail disappearing into a stand of trees. Softly she whispered his name.

Suddenly an owl screeched and flew above her, from one tree stand to the next; as she watched its flight path, she slowly stood up staring at a patch of the night sky, not really believing what her eyes were telling her. For high above her shinning like a beacon was a star pattern she recognised – in reverse.

"Lupus!" she said under her breath, joy making her heart beat a little faster, taking in the bright wolf constellation. The main stars were larger, brighter and higher in the sky than when viewed from earth, but it was still Lupus. A smile of delight spread across her face, as she made her way back to the ship – having left her com-badge in her quarters; on purpose. She had to check the star charts, but she was sure that from this angle one of the stars making up this bright Lupus constellation was Sol, earth's sun, making 'Home' feel that much closer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next new day saw almost the same group of N'de who'd watched the starship land, some four days ago; take to the skies again in the early morning light. Her engines drowned out the dawn chorus and just about everything else. Its landing struts lifted up into the lower body as it flew over them and the still silent obelisk and then up through the clouds, leaving behind an eerie silence, until the birds started to sing their welcome to the new day, once more. Melvern sighed and silently took Chakotay's arm in the traditional warrior's manner.

"Good hunting, Kindred Spirit."

"You also, Great Chief," he said and then added. "Chah-moz-ee." He hugged Hakan for they'd already said their farewells.

"We'll wait at the Oak, Freya," Melvern said calmly as he and Hakan left. The two watched for a moment and then walked to the obelisk. Once inside Chakotay carefully checked all the systems, whilst Freya looked at a PADD he had given her to read. She stared at all the dormant panels in the control room.

"You'll need to give that PADD to Hakan, he'll understand it better," he smiled, working round the room. "Only someone with Tatiana's DNA can return in safety to maintain all this," he explained. "That one will still need an N'de to gain entry."

"So we'll still see young Tatti. I'd like that," she paused gazing at the floor, before looking up at him. "And you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Maybe, Freya; A vision quest! A dream! Who knows," he said tone soft, looking at her sad fair face. "You'd better go." Reluctantly she left him, trotting quickly up the steps out of the obelisk.

Chakotay felt sad and yet strangely assured as he watched her. Something glinting at the bottom of the steps caught his alert eye, he went over and picked it up and smiled; and then set to work bringing the obelisk on-line.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aboard Voyager at a safe orbital distant above the almost earth-like planet the ship waited. Torres entered the bridge flustered and annoyed, just as Kim announced that the obelisk had powered up and was working within its programmed parameters. As they watched the planet on the main view screen seemed to fade from sight as its cloaking device activated.

"Mr. Paris set our course for the fourth planet – Kaldora. Standard cruising speed." the conn-officer acknowledged her order and manoeuvred the ship to her new objective. "Lost something, Lieutenant?" Janeway asked of her Chief Engineer, who still stood staring at the view screen.

"What? No, Captain," she said and took her station. The crew quietly went about their business, whilst elsewhere on the ship others got ready to take up residence on their new home with help from their new friends. Whom they had invited to stay for the couple of days it would take to get them settled on Kaldora.

On deck five two people cordially greeted each other; one giving the other a clean bill of health, but still ordered to quarters to rest; adding:

"You can return to full duty once we're on course for the Alpha Quadrant. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Doctor; Very clear." At the main doors he halted on hearing the medic call him by name.

"Welcome home," the EMH said softly. The tattooed male smiled shyly and then left sickbay for his quarters as ordered. As he had several days worth of replicator rations to use the first thing he did was order a small favourite meal along with herbal tea and sat down to enjoy it. Next in line was a long sonic shower set to semi massage; to ease his over tired muscles from his long enforced sleep on the hard bio-beds. He started to read up all the logs for the last week, but after less than an hour, his eyes heavy he took to his bed to sleep without the dreams.

He remained in his quarters – as he was still under Doctor's orders knowing that no one knew of his whereabouts. The crew helped the settlers to set up home on Kaldora – the beautiful gift. It was aptly named; he reflected having read about it in the ships recent logs. Lush fertile valleys, rich in vegetation of all kinds. Rich mineral deposits; that including dilithium which Voyager mined, but only enough for their current needs. Plenty of fresh clean drinking water, large oceans teeming with vibrant marine life. Weather patterns acceptable considering the varied terrain. There was no large sentential life, so the settlers – Kaldorans – would be the only intelligent life on the planet. He sighed deeply and turned from the view of the cloud-shrouded planet that Voyager orbited. Picking up the tool from the table he left his quarters, feeling refreshed – not just physically, but spiritually too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Engineering was not the place to be right now, if you wanted the quiet life and hadn't been for the two days they'd been in orbit of Kaldora; as the half human-Klingon female prowled around the area, an angry scowl across her features. Most of her staff on duty kept themselves busy with their assigned tasks, rather than risk the wrath of Lieutenant Torres. Ensign Vorik was not going to be so lucky, not that the Vulcan would have viewed it that way as he needed her assistance. Calmly he approached the pacing woman and then quietly called her by rank.

"What do you want?" she snapped, making the young Vulcan visibly take a step backwards.

At the upper level a male watched the charged scene as the Ensign described the current problem with the plasma injectors. Seeing them both make for the upper area he quietly left. Torres reached the console on the top level and stared. Sitting on one of the panels was her engineering tool that she'd been searching for over the last two days. Vorik said nothing as the female picked it up and looked it over as if she'd never seen it before.

"Lieutenant! There appears to be a message," he said calmly pointing to the softly flashing screen on which the tool had been sitting. Blinking dazed she quickly called it up:

/A good engineer needs her tools. Not forgetting the bruises!/ she read, making her smile.

"We'd better see to that plasma problem," her tone clear, switching off the message screen.

Tool in hand she and Ensign Vorik got to work and Engineering breathed a collective sigh of relief.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

To the Talaxian – Neelix – the smaller of the two figures, who occupied the empty Mess Hall at that moment, seemed sad and unsure of herself. Hearing the main doors swish open, he looked in that direction and felt elated with relief and surprised delight at the male who'd entered.

Paris turned and grinned, then noted cheekily:

"Well; if it isn't 'Sleeping Beauty' himself," he said, alerting his young silver-haired charge to the Commander's silent presence. "I'd better get back to the bridge. You'll be in safe hands now," he told her and left her side. The girl-child only nodded, not taking her eyes off the uniformed and tattooed male. As Paris came close to him, the other caught his arm and held it in the traditional warrior's manner. Neelix watched wondering as Tom smiled and then squeezed the other's upper arm companionably, before moving past his friend and left. Chakotay smiled warmly at the Talaxian, before he squatted down and held his arm wide, a gentle welcoming smile on his face.

Tatiana ran to him, flinging her small arms around his neck, burying herself into his large warm strong bulk. There were no words, none were needed; he carefully disentangled himself and lifted her face up by her chin to look at him. Something passed between them as they gazed at each other. She saw reflected in his dark eyes not herself, but how she'd first seen him, the tall white Lupine surrounded by the trees in the dark snowy night. It was she who broke the contact first this time. Chakotay stood and took her hand in his; they silently left the Mess Hall. Neelix blinked away some tears feeling happy that the male was back with them and that the little alien female was happier than when she'd first come to his domain with Tom Paris.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Transporter room two was somewhat chaotic when the Commander arrived with his young charge and he dismissed the crewman on duty. The three adults there stared at him; the older male spoke first, as the doors closed behind the departed crewman.

"I'm pleased you could make it." The tattooed male smiled warmly, which had the burly gruff ginger-haired male stepping forward to extend his hand. Chakotay clasped it firmly.

"Good hunting, Brandon," his voice strong. Tatiana looked from one male to the other towering over her. She squeezed Chakotay's hand before letting it go, to tug on Brandon's tunic. Startled he let go of the Commander's hand; bending down he swiftly lifted the girl-child up into his arm. She giggled in delight, her arms around his neck as he carried her up onto the transporter platform, where Phelan waited his bright blue eyes taking everything in. Rowena touched this quiet gentle man, gaining his attention; she smiled hesitantly, hearing her babies whimpering she took his hand saying:

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," drawing him close to the Moses basket that sat on the platform. Inside Chakotay saw two small forms, one silver-haired like Tatti, the other a soft ginger colour, with a smattering of freckles across her nose. "The boy I've named Olan. It means inheritor." The male looked at her startled. "Neelix told me about **you** being such," smiling and noting that her daughter held one of his fingers in a tight little fist. "Her name is Owissa."

"Bluebird; Harbinger of spring," he said, standing up straight and helped her up onto the platform. Rowena found herself gazing deep into his dark brown eyes, which in the rooms lighting almost seemed slightly amber coloured, like wolf eyes. Janeway's voice came over the com-system.

"Have all our guests departed?"

"We're just about to," Phelan answered, as Chakotay stepped up behind the operating console.

"Safe journey home, Kindred Spirit," Rowena said as the transporter whined into operation and their figures vanished in a blue haze, leaving the place empty. Savouring the peace a moment, before he touched his com-badge and spoke:

"Transporter room two to bridge," he paused knowing the stir his voice would be causing. "Transports complete."

"Chakotay?!" He smiled at the female's astonished voice.

"Yes, Captain," he replied and left the area.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

That evening with the stars streaking past the view ports, the red-head gazed at the male sitting opposite her over the rim of her coffee cup; the remains of their recent meal spread on the table between them. He smiled amused and the spoke:

"Am I that fascinating, Kathryn?" he asked amused by her reaction as she'd obviously been deep in thought.

"It seems so long a time since I last saw you sitting there. And I thought…"

"I wouldn't be here again?" he finished for her. He carefully put his coffee cup down on the littered table, his expression serious. "I meant what I said. **My** people are much closer than the N'de of Abnaki – Morning land," looking her straight in the eye. Suddenly his face broke into a broad welcoming smile. Her eyes opened wide with the realisation of what he meant.

"**VOYAGER**!" she exclaimed. "I think I ought to lock you up in the brig for a week! Honestly, Chakotay!" her tone like that of a mother scolding a wayward child.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn," he sighed, leaning back into his seat. "I was just unsure of my place. Not here on Voyager, that I've never doubted." Janeway said nothing, putting her cup down; for he was now confiding in her, telling her his worries. "It is more my place in the Alpha Quadrant particularly with Starfleet. Will it be as rosy as that…thing made it to be or what?" He obviously wasn't expecting an answer, because she had none; thus she waited for him to continue. "I was never at home or at peace with my birth-tribe – a contrary. Nor for that matter in Starfleet, I was always chafing at the bit, so-to-speak. Even the Maquis offered me no peace – inner peace," he looked up at her. "Only here aboard Voyager, have I truly felt at home, at peace, with a purpose. Among people I can really call family," he smiled softly, seeing a corresponding smile from her.

"You remember that story I told you about the 'Angry Warrior'?" She nodded not daring herself to speak, wondering and fearing what was obviously coming next. "At that time I wanted there to be more between us, yet you spurned me. Please let me finish, Kathryn," stalling her attempt to say something; again she nodded, waiting as she leaned back into her own chair.

"And there is. But not quite what I was hoping for or expected," he said pausing to note her puzzled expression. "You, Kathryn Janeway are Shikasha."

The word threw her and the fact that he had stopped speaking at that point. 'What did it mean?' she wondered, vaguely aware of him standing and advising that she not stay up too late. It was the doors swishing closed behind him that brought her back to the present; to realise that she was alone, with only the cluttered table to remind her that he'd been there.

"Shikasha!" she whispered, wondering anew just what it meant. She knew it must have some special significance to Chakotay – who was truly N'de – or he would not have used it. Stretching her tired frame she left the table and took to her bed and slept soundly for the first time since this episode with Cmdr. Chakotay began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry Kim was walking down the corridor on deck six, having finished his duty shift for that day; when on passing holodeck one he halted. Moving closer to the door he listened.

"Music!" he said startled, so he had heard right, looking to see what programme was running. It was not one he recognised and it didn't say who was running it, but as the doors were unlocked he decided to quietly slip inside.

He found himself standing in a shady forest at about mid-afternoon in the springtime. The music swelled around him, which blended with the landscape of mixed broad-leaved and evergreen trees, with spring flowers pushing up through the forest floor. Moving forward toward the source of the strange lilting musical sounds, he was wishing he'd thought to bring his clarinet with him, so that he could have joined in the joyous chorus.

Abruptly the music stopped, as did the forest; there before him in the open meadow was a very familiar male figure, dressed in home-spun brown tunic and pants. Harry crouched down in the undergrowth for there was no mistaking the male, only the uniform was different and yet him.

"Chakotay," he whispered, watching as the man brought a large long yellowish pipe of about a 40cm in length, to his lips and played.

The computer was supplying all the other instruments to enhance the melody of the large reed flute the male was playing, with obvious skill. Harry Kim wanted to play along, as the music swelled through him.

Chakotay let the music he played flow through him, turning taking in the sights of the forested valley. It was when he caught sight of the uniformed figure crouching in the undergrowth; he stopped playing, startled and embarrassed. Realising he'd been spotted, the young Ensign got to his feet and came toward him; his Asian features worried. Chakotay relaxed a little, seeing it was Harry Kim, who was still easy to read, even if he thought he was hiding it.

"Harry?" he questioned, covering his own unease better than the Ensign.

"Sorry, Sir; I heard the music and as the holodeck wasn't locked, I came to see who was playing. It is beautiful." They stood looking at one another for a moment; Chakotay handed Harry the large reed flute to look over. The young man took it and stroked it lovingly.

"It is called a Quencho. It's made of the same reeds as pan-pipes, by the Indians that came from the country known as Bolivia," he informed, answering the others unspoken question. "Go ahead, give it a try," he encouraged. Harry Kim placed the mouth piece to his lips and blew; what came out made them both wince.

"I'll stick to my clarinet, thank you," he said handing it back. "I didn't know you played?"

"I didn't," he replied caressing the instrument. "Please sit down, Harry," indicating the rug spread on the ground near their feet. Both sat; Chakotay sank down cross-legged. Kim didn't quite manage it as smoothly as the Commander, but was soon seated in front of the man. "You remember Abnaki?" Chakotay began. Kim nodded solemnly; who could forget that time about a month ago, now; Chakotay in a coma, humanoid settlers, from a possibly dead and distant planet, the alien obelisk, known to be the work of a race called The Preservers and the wolves.

"When I checked Voyager's database, I came across some information that I don't think had been there before, or had been entered by the crew. It included this instrument and the music."

"The E-band emissions," he said. "I'd always thought they'd only been affecting you. It explains one or two things that didn't make sense at the time," he said shrugging his shoulders. Chakotay smiled softly amused. "Chakotay; May I bring my clarinet and join you?" his face eager.

"My session here is almost over for today," he said. Noting the disappointment on the Asian face he added: "Next time, Harry."

"How about tomorrow? I have some time booked," he said brightly. The tattooed male nodded and got to his feet.

"I will not be giving a public performance, Ensign. So don't even think about it," his voice firm.

"Right, Sir," he acknowledged as he stood. Chakotay ended the programme; the forest glade and sunlit meadow vanished, leaving them standing in the inactive bare holodeck. He carefully wrapped the Quencho in the buckskin cloth he'd had tucked into his belt and then the two of them left the area in companionable silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Childish shrieks of delight sounded through the sun warmed spring air, above the constant rhythmic pulse of the waves on the wooded shore. An adult voice called and the childish laughter retreated into the green fuzzed trees that lined the sandy shore. A lone cautious small figure stepped out of the stand of trees; its fair almost white hair lifting in the breeze coming off the sea. The young girl-child stood gazing at the wide expanse of the moving water, wondering at the changing colour and beauty of it.

Suddenly she realised she was not alone on the empty shore; just when she'd become aware of him she wasn't quite sure. Heart racing, she slowly turned to look at where he stood. He also was gazing out to the distant sea horizon near the western end, where a rocky outcrop fell into the sea surf. He was a solid, strongly built individual, dark of hair and eye with the tribal marking over his left one; dressed in home-spun brown garments of tunic and pants with a strange beaded pattern running round the tunic, somewhere between his waist and its hem-line. He also carried a large reed flute.

The male breathed deep and turned to smile at her and then walked quietly over the sand toward where she was rooted to the spot. His voice when he spoke was rich, warm and filled with the certain assurance that came with life's experiences. What he said didn't seem to matter, yet she did manage to tell him her name; Wenonah. His repeating it sent her youthful senses soaring, like the dark winged eagles fly.

"You from these parts?" she asked, finally finding her voice to speak a full sentence; her heart pounding with excitement at his closeness, taking careful note of the beaded pattern on his tunic.

"The paths of the N'de will always cross," he told her cryptically, his smile as warm as the sun at full 'big leaf' – mid-summer.

"Do **you** have a name?" she asked, wondering why he appeared to avoid giving her, a direct answer to her questions. Her mother's voice sounded from somewhere behind her, causing the male to softly whisper the callers name.

"Ask your mother; she knows," he said, taking a step backwards as if to leave.

"Will I see you again?" anxious, hoping to keep him there.

"Maybe," he responded, his smile reaching his brown/amber eyes. The westering sun moved his shadow to stand between them and touch her; as she called over her shoulder to her mother, thus she'd taken her eyes off him for but a moment, for when she looked back at him, the beach was empty. She took a step forward able now to move; only her momentum was brought to an abrupt halt by her mother grabbing her arm. Angry and anxious the adult female brought her daughter round to face her.

"When I call you, I expect you to obey, Wenonah. You know full well you should not be here," she scolded. Puzzled by her daughter's silent, anxious and disappointed expression, she spoke her name in a questioning manner.

"He is gone!" her amber eyes brimming with tears.

"Who is gone, Wenonah?" she asked gently and listened as the girl-child described the male who'd spoken to her; the dusk deepening around them, the woman felt a thrill of excitement shiver through her body, whilst looking out at the dark calm sea. "Did he say his name?" her words quiet.

"No!" she pouted. "He said to ask you," her tone grumpy; like that of a spoilt child not getting its own way. She squatted down to her white-haired daughter's level, hearing her mate call:

"Wenonah! Freya!"

"We're coming, my love," she called back and smiled at the girl-child, holding her close. "He is Kindred Spirit," she whispered softly. In the darkening sky over her mother's shoulder hung the star pattern of Lupus, bright and glittering. Wenonah felt it call to her, yet she said nothing as the pair of them disappeared into the stand of trees, leaving behind the empty beach with only two sets of paw prints in the soft sand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Completed: May 2001

Glossary:-

Hanging Road/Long Way Milky Way Galaxy.

Dakota/Lakota Friend, aka Sioux Rattlesnake.

Apache Enemy, aka Chokonen People of the Rising Sun.

Shikasha brother.

N'de the People.

Wise Ones the Preservers.

New Leaf spring.

Big Leaf summer.


End file.
